


Let's fill this cup and drink it up tonight.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Alex and Kelly's journey from their first kiss to their first date to their first time together, from wanting to tell Kara and James about the seriousness of their relationship to that happening a little different than they'd planned, to waiting and being patient and finally being together completely.Chapters one and two will be teen audiences and up with some light mature content.Chapters three to five will all be explicit.





	1. Don't apologize for wanting me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustrain3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrain3/gifts).



Kelly thought the culmination of her feelings, of her desire, of her want had all hit a head when the confession about what she felt for Alex had been made.  The icing on the cake, she thought, was that kiss that lead to a second and even a third time, the feel of Alex's lips against her own even more perfect than she imagined it would be.  It had been so perfect, gone better than she imagined that it would, well enough that Kelly didn't really imagine it could get better, until it absolutely did.  They hadn't been clearly involved with each other at game night that night, opting to give the new relationship some time to get started before telling anyone, but it didn't stop Alex from making Kelly fall for her more and more with each passing second.

Because Alex filled up her wine glass when she needed her to, always sending her what felt like their own little secret smile as she waited for it to fill the glass as she poured.  Alex would run her fingers across Kelly's shoulder when she walked by, just a reassuring touch that she was there.  The biggest tease was when Kelly was finishing up in the kitchen, and Alex came up behind her, pressing into her to place a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.  It left Kelly reeling and wanting, waiting patiently for someone to finally say goodnight so she could get just a few minutes more alone with Alex.

__

 

"I know it's late," Alex begins, standing on the sidewalk, nervously ringing her hands together, "but do you want to come over, maybe finish that movie we started the other night?"

Kelly can tell Alex is nervous even though she has absolutely no reason to be.  "I'd love to," she responds.

Her heart thuds in her chest when Alex wraps her arm around her, hand resting low on her back, just slight pressure to lead Kelly in the direction of Alex's apartment.  Alex slides her hand across Kelly's back, letting go momentarily to take her hand.

The smile Kelly sends her is absolutely beaming.  It's easy then to walk back to Alex's apartment, hand in hand.  Kelly steals a kiss when they stop to wait to cross the street mainly because she can.

__

 

"Do you want a drink?" Alex asks when they make their way inside her apartment, that adorable nervousness appearing again.

"I'd love one," Kelly says, giving Alex the out to go into the kitchen and pour them drinks, hoping that it would calm that nervous energy that Kelly can practically feel vibrating throughout the room.

Kelly sits down on the couch, watching Alex move around the kitchen, pouring them both glasses of wine.  When she comes back, she gives Kelly the drink, sitting down next to her with her own glass.

"Are you ok?" Kelly finally asks when Alex's nerves don't seem to settle.

"I'm great," Alex answers too quickly.  She takes a second to shake her head, taking a long sip from her wine before she answers.  "I didn't expect this," Alex finally says.

"Is it too much?" Kelly asks, torn between wanting to reach out to touch Alex and giving her the space she needs.

"No, not at all," Alex stammers, "I just never really imagined this would be in the cards for me again, and here you are.  And you're just so nice and so," Alex pauses, eyes finally meeting Kelly's.  "You're just so beautiful."

That's all it takes as Kelly sets her wine glass down, leaning in, lips sliding against Alex's easily.  She's barely aware that Alex puts her own glass down before she pulls Kelly into her, thighs bumping together, both lost in each other.  Alex pulls back first, face flushed, breaths deep, that same smile from earlier on her face.

Kelly knows she probably looks the same, she certainly feels like she wants to lean back in, kiss Alex over and over again.

"Do you want something more comfortable to watch the movie in?" Alex asks instead, voice husky, and Kelly just wants to hear it again and again.

"I'd love something," she answers instead, watching Alex as she gets up to cross the room to her clothing drawer.

She watches Alex stare down at the drawer, picking shorts up and holding them up, before she puts them back, continuing to move the clothes around.  She seems to settle on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, coming back over to Kelly with a concerned look on her face.

"These are the smallest shorts I have, and I really don't think they're going to fit you," Alex says as she hands them over.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kelly says as she walks by Alex, placing a quick kiss to Alex's cheek, to go to the bathroom and change.

She's nervous as she takes her shirt off, her blazer already hanging on the coat rack by the door.  She stands there, wondering if she should take her bra off or leave it on.  She doesn't want to assume that she'll be spending the night, even though it's already really late, but she also knows she won't be that comfortable with her bra on while they watch the movie.  It feels entirely too soon to sit on Alex's couch wearing just a t-shirt.  Kelly doesn't want to make it look like she's assuming anything by not wearing it so she decides to leave it on, quickly shrugging the pajama shirt over her head.  It's huge, hanging off her shoulder on one side, falling down to mid-thigh, and Kelly knows it's entirely too big for even Alex.  She takes her jeans off and attempts to slide the shorts on, but they're entirely too big.  She rolls them a few times, hoping that'll do the trick.  By the time she rolls them up enough to get them to fit, you can't even see them over the shirt because of how short they are.  She knows she has been in the bathroom for entirely too long, but she takes the time to check her hair before she finally goes back into the living room.

Alex sits on the couch, like nothing has happened, wearing baggy shorts and a tank top.  Kelly is both distracted by her arms and relieved that Alex is still wearing her sports bra.

It's tentative the way she sits down next to Alex, about a foot of space between them.

"You look so small in my clothes," Alex comments.

"There is no way these clothes fit you," Kelly says, pulling the neck of the shirt slightly to show Alex what she means.

"Yeah, the shirt is absolutely big on me, but I run in those shorts so they fit me.  You're just tiny," Alex teases.  "I wasn't sure if the shorts would work at all.  I gave you the big shirt just in case you had to go pants less."

"Alex Danvers," Kelly flirts, "we've been more than friends for a few hours.  Are you already trying to get my pants off?"  Kelly's tone is teasing, but Alex's face turns red immediately.

"No," she almost shouts, Kelly's hand coming to rest on her forearm to calm her.

"I'm kidding," Kelly tells her, watching Alex visibly relax.

Alex turns the movie on, the glow of the television the only real light in the room.

"Come here," Alex says, opening her arm that is closest to Kelly.  Kelly scoots into her, letting that strong arm wrap around her.  She kicks her feet up onto the couch, the movement causing her to lean more into Alex.  The movie plays, but Kelly is barely able to pay attention.  Alex's fingertips brush just where her bare shoulder meets the fabric of the shirt, her body is warm against Kelly's side, and she can feel how toned Alex is through the thin material of her shirt.  She turns to look at Alex, shocked to find that she's already looking back at her.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" Alex asks, voice soft, barely breaking the quiet in the room.

"You can tell me that as many times as you want," Kelly responds before she leans in, bringing their lips together.

It's so easy to get lost in it when Alex's hands move to her hips, pulling until Kelly's straddling her lap.  Alex deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue between parted lips to meet Kelly's.  Kelly's fingers tangle in Alex's hair just as Alex's calloused hands run up her back, firm against the thin fabric of Kelly's t-shirt.  Alex's hands work rhythmically over her back, up and down as their tongues move together, Alex occasionally pulling back slightly to nibble at Kelly's bottom lip.

Alex's body burns with desire, wanting so much but knowing it's entirely too soon.  Kelly's petite frame feels so good against her, Kelly letting Alex control the pace of the kiss without question.  Alex wants more.  She's so tempted to run her hands under Kelly's shirt, to feel her hands splay out across her back, but she resists, instead slowing the strokes of her tongue against Kelly's, letting the kiss wind down to a natural end.

Alex feels like she can't catch her breath as their eyes lock, Kelly's lips wet and kiss swollen.

"Wow," Alex breaths out.

"Yeah wow," Kelly answers, leaning in to kiss Alex one more time, the movie forgotten in the background when Kelly notices that it's well after two in the morning.

"It's really late," Kelly says, "I should get going."

"No stay," Alex rushes out, "I can sleep on the couch if you want, but there is no way I'm letting you walk alone or take a cab alone this late."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch.  I think we're old enough to sleep in a bed together," Kelly says as she begins to get off Alex's lap.  Alex turns the TV off, the room going black except for the small light coming in from the street lights outside of the open apartment windows.

"I've got an extra toothbrush in the bathroom," Alex says, "it's still in the pack in the cabinet."

Kelly nods, nervous again as she makes her way back into Alex's bathroom.  She takes the time to brush her teeth, before taking her bra off, adding it to the pile of her clothes.  When she leaves the bathroom, Alex goes in, leaving Kelly standing next to the bed, waiting for Alex.

Alex brushes her teeth, mind racing at the way her body burns with desire that she knows she can't act on.  She's not sure what has come over her, but she wants to feel Kelly's skin, wants to make her fall apart over and over again.  Alex knows she's never wanted someone physically this much, but there's just something about Kelly's thin frame, the way Alex can splay out her hand across the small of Kelly's back and almost cover it, the way she can curl up into Alex.  It all makes her feel needed, wanted, desired.  Before she leaves the bathroom, she puts Kelly's toothbrush in the holder instead of leaving it resting on the counter, hoping that Kelly will be spending the night and need to use it again.

Kelly's tentative when Alex comes back in the room, watching Alex carefully as the redhead moves under the covers.  She lifts the edge, gesturing for Kelly to join her.  When she does, she settles, about a foot between them.

The moment is charged, both searching each other's eyes for some type of confirmation.  They must get it because within seconds they're both leaning in, meeting in the middle with a firm kiss.  It's amazing how quickly they've been able to establish this rhythm, in sync with each other already.  Alex's hands find the curve of Kelly's hips, pulling her closer as Kelly's land on the back of Alex's neck, pulling her in just as much.

Alex pulls away just a bit to nibble at Kelly's bottom lip, quickly running her tongue over it before sliding it into Kelly's mouth.  The kiss is slow at first, working each other up, until the intensity increases.

Alex doesn't even think about shifting until she's on top of Kelly, Kelly's legs opening to accommodate her, letting Alex rest her weight against her.  Alex can feel the heat between them, nothing separating their bare bodies but two flimsy pairs of shorts.  Kelly's fingers tangle into Alex's hair as the redhead starts to kiss down her neck, stopping after only a brief taste of skin when Kelly says her name.

Alex is quick to move off of her, the tone of her name more of a stop sign than any way Kelly should be saying her name in this situation.

"I am so sorry," Alex stammers.  "I got carried away, and I'm so, so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for wanting me," Kelly answers, hand moving to trace Alex's face.  "It's too soon for much more than that, and I know if I let you continue I wouldn't have the ability to stop you."

"I just," Alex pauses, taking a deep breath, "I've never wanted someone as much as I want you."

"I told you not to apologize.  We just need to take this a little bit slower," Kelly says, hand still running through Alex's hair.

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow night?" Alex asks.

"I think that'd be a phenomenal first step," Kelly answers.

"Come here," Alex says, lying on her back and opening her arm.  Kelly snuggles into her, tangling her legs with Alex's as that strong arm wraps around her.  It takes Alex half an hour to completely calm down, Kelly asleep by then, but she knows then that she is going to do anything to make this work.

__

 

"Do I take her somewhere fancy or casual?" Alex asks, pacing back and forth in Kara's apartment.

"I'd go fancy.  From what I know about Kelly she'd like either, but I think if you want to make a good impression," Kara trails off, watching Alex as she stops and turns to her.

"I think I've already impressed her," Alex says with that leer that makes Kara want to close her eyes.

"You didn't?" Kara exclaims, face shocked.

"No, we didn't," Alex answers.  "She spent the night.  We kissed.  We agreed to take it slow."

"Good idea," Kara says, "oh I know.  Take her to the Little Prince.  It's small and cozy with delicious food and wear a tie."

"You think so?"

"I do."

Alex takes her time in the shower, being sure to shave and clean herself a little more than is probably necessary.  She takes her time brushing her teeth and putting on some light makeup, adding just a little around her eyes than she'd wear on a normal day.  Alex decides to do her hair the same way she does it when she goes to the DEO except with a little less product, pushing it back, but letting it fall just a little bit messier than what she typically does.  She gets dressed, opting for navy blue pants, a white button up, and a navy blue tie, something easy, something that she can't screw up.  She adds a belt, watch, and shoes to the outfit, finishing it off with a small spray of her perfume.  Alex nods at herself one time in the mirror, taking a deep breath before grabbing her wallet and heading out.  She's got a stop at the flower shop to make before she gets to Kelly's place after all.

__

 

Alex knocks, taking another steadying breath as she hears Kelly unlocking the door.  Alex's entire world feels like it slows down when she opens the door.  Kelly's wearing a floral dress, a little more casual than cocktail attire, but it certainly works for her.  It stops at mid thigh, runs halter style across her chest leaving a small amount of skin exposed, and she's breathtaking.

"Those for me?" She asks, breaking Alex from her stupor.

She doesn't say anything, but she hands Kelly the flowers, taking a deep breath when they're finally out of her hands.

"Come in," Kelly says, holding the door open for Alex.  Alex watches her as she fills a vase with water, putting the flowers into it before she turns back to Alex.

"You look beautiful," Alex says, and Kelly's smile is beaming even though Alex has called her beautiful at least five times at this point.

"You look pretty good yourself, stud," Kelly teases causing Alex to blush almost immediately.

"Is it too much?" Alex asks, voice low.

"Not at all.  You look fantastic," Kelly responds, stepping closer to take the tie in her hands, moving slowly over it to smooth it out.  "Soft butch is good on you."

"Everything looks good on you," Alex responds.  She makes a mental note to tell Kara about that one because she's certain she'll never have that good of timing again.

"Shall we?" Kelly asks.

"I made a reservation at the Little Prince.  It's close by if you want to walk," Alex says before quickly adding, "or we can get a cab, either way is fine."

"Walking is fine," Kelly says, leaning in to place a sweet kiss to Alex's cheek.  "I like holding your hand."

"By all means," Alex says, reaching her hand out to let Kelly take it.

They take their time walking to the restaurant, not saying much, but enjoying the slight breeze, hands locked together as they make their way down the street to the adorable French restaurant. 

The reservation gets them seated fast.

"Have you eaten here before?" Kelly asks as they both look over their drink menus.

"No, I've wanted to, but I didn't really have a reason to until now," Alex shrugs.

"It's impossible for me to believe that you didn't have a line of girls in this city lining up who would love to come here with you."

Alex laughs, a soft chuckle, and says, "there were a few dates between Maggie and you, but I just never really clicked with anyone.  Not enough to go past just drinks."

"Yeah," Kelly responds, "I know exactly how you feel."

They're interrupted by the waiter who takes their wine orders quickly, taking his time to suggest a few specials.

"This is really good," Kelly says when she sips her wine after it's delivered, the atmosphere a little tense between them.  "So, tell me something, anything."

"My name is Alex," Alex starts before Kelly's incredulous look has her stopping.  "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know you."

"Well, I was born in Midvale.  Kara was adopted when I was thirteen.  I played soccer in high school.  I went to college at National City University to get my MD/PhD but only got my PhD in bio engineering.  I joined the DEO after that," Alex says, trying to think through her mayor lift events.

"That was so clinical," Kelly teases.  "What's your favorite color or season or movie or thing to do?"

"Favorite color is blue, favorite season is fall, favorite movie is The Terminator, and my favorite thing to do is work out or hang out with friends," Alex ticks off, still seeming nervous.

They're interrupted again by the waiter taking their orders and refilling their glasses, leaving them again to their conversation.

"How often do you work out?" Kelly asks.  "I mean I know you run."

"I run most days when I have the time, like three to five miles depending on the day.  I try to lift three or four times a week, abs at least twice a week, and sparing a few times a week depending on what's going on at the DEO."

"So that's why you have abs," Kelly teases.

"That is probably the one selfish thing I do.  I love going to the gym, but I have come to love even more the way women feel about abs."

"I have to say, it's impressive," Kelly says, winking at Alex.

"What about you?" Alex asks, taking the pressure off herself.

"My favorite color is green, favorite season is spring although thinking about you in a flannel makes me kind of excited for fall," Kelly winks again, Alex blushing furiously, "favorite movie was The Butterfly Effect until The Theory of Everything came out, I like to read and garden as well as go to the beach."

"We'll touch on The Butterfly Effect another day," Alex smiles, pausing as their food arrives.  They busy themselves for a few minutes to cut up their food, each taking a bite of their meals before Alex continues.  "I have no green thumb, but I like the idea of having fresh stuff around.  I used to surf all the time, but I don't go much anymore."

"So during this meal you've given me Alex doing ab exercises, Alex in a flannel, and now Alex in a wet suit?"

"You're hilarious," Alex answers back.

They eat, taking their time to enjoy the food while talking about college and the Army, James and Kara, and music that they listen to.  Alex's face hurts from smiling by the time the waiter brings the check.  She almost has to steal Kelly's credit card so that she'll let her pay.

"I asked you," Alex says, "I'm paying.  You can pay next time."

"Oh, is there going to be a next time?"

"There absolutely is," Alex says as she stands.  She reaches out to take Kelly's hand, helping her to her feet, holding her hand the entire way back to Kelly's apartment door.

"I had a really good time tonight," Alex says.

"Me too," Kelly responds before it does quiet, both just looking at each other.

Alex leans in then, bringing their lips together in a firm kiss, her hands going to Kelly's hips to pull her close.  As she is about to deepen the kiss, already moving her tongue over Kelly's lips when the next door apartment door opens, causing them to spring apart.  They wait for the man to get in the elevator before they both burst out laughing.

"Come in?" Kelly asks.  Alex nods, following her inside.

It takes no time at all for Kelly to grab them each a beer, both sitting on the couch, turning to look at each other.

"I really do like the tie," Kelly says, reaching out to take it in her hands.  She moves her hands up slowly, knuckles dragging over Alex's chest before she pulls at it, loosening the knot just a bit.

"You can unbutton that," Kelly says.  Alex's fingers go immediately to the top button to unbutton it, pulling the tie a little more loosely around her neck.

Kelly's hands go back to Alex's tie, trailing up until she can touch the skin of Alex's neck under her collar.

Alex pulls her in then, Kelly once again climbing into her lap, both hands on the sides of Alex's neck as Alex grips her hips.  They stare at each other for a long time, hands still as some form of silent communication passes through them before Alex kisses her then, lips sliding together.  Alex picks up the pace, tongue sliding into Kelly's mouth as Kelly's fingers move from her neck to the short strands of her hair.

Alex keeps her hands on Kelly's back as they kiss, but she's entirely too distracted by the exposed skin of Kelly's thighs where her dress rids up slightly.  Alex wants to rest her hand on that thigh, slide them up higher, but she just kisses her, nibbling on her lip and soothing it with her tongue.

They pull back for air, eyes locking again.

"I will never get tired of kissing you," Alex says, grinning at Kelly.  Kelly's lips are wet from the kissing, the smile on her face more beautiful than anything Alex has ever seen.

"I hope not," Kelly says as she leans back in, leaving them making out like high school students who have never moved past the kissing.

Alex knows they have to stop, knows that the more they do this the more her hands will start to wander, and she doesn't want to push it.  Instead she stands, pulling Kelly up with her, holding her close.

Kelly giggles as she holds onto Alex.  "All that working out is really going well for you," Kelly says, legs firmly wrapped around Alex.

Alex kisses her quickly before she starts to let her down, holding her arm to make sure she's steady.

"Spend the night," Kelly says, "all we have to do is cuddle."

"I can do cuddling," Alex responds.

Alex uses a spare toothbrush to brush her teeth, taking off her button up, tie, and sports bra before she pulls the undershirt she'd been wearing all night back on.  Her underwear aren't lace or anything see through, but they're short.  She decides to exit the bathroom anyway, knowing Kelly will give her some shorts if she wants her to wear them.

Kelly is shameless in the way she checks Alex out, eyes running over toned legs and toned arms, and Alex is equally as mesmerized by Kelly wearing a form fitting tank top and boy shorts.  Alex takes the time to look at her, imaging how hard she must have worked to be able to do the job in the Army considering how petite she naturally seems to be.  Where Alex's thighs are muscular, Kelly's are slim.  Alex's waist comes up about the same width as her hips, but Kelly's more hour glass shaped, and Alex still just wants to feel her against her.

She waits for Kelly to go into the bathroom, carefully getting under the covers to wait.  Kelly slides in beside her, not leaving space between them like she'd done the night before.

"I know I said just cuddling," Kelly whispers into Alex's ear before she kisses her cheek, "but kissing is ok right?"

"It absolutely is," Alex answers before she pulls Kelly on top of her, getting lost in the kiss again.  Alex knows she's going to go to sleep with a burning need for Kelly, but she also knows that it is absolutely worth it.

 


	2. Really, you shouldn't be sorry.

Alex can feel herself waking up, the smell of coffee and bacon pulling her out from a deep sleep.  She resists it at first, wanting desperately to get a few more minutes of sleep on her last day off before going back to work for another week.  Something about the unfamiliar feeling of the sheets she is wrapped in has her opening her eyes anyway, taking in the view of the empty bed and the window across from her.  Alex can't help but smile, can't help but think about how good it had felt to have Kelly in her arms all night.  She's acutely aware of a few things though.  She really has to pee.  She knows she needs to brush her teeth, and she can't even imagine what her hair must look like right now.  Alex takes a second to peek out from under the covers to see that the door is open, but Kelly must be in the kitchen.  Luckily for Alex, the bathroom is right there.  For some reason, she darts out of bed, basically jumping from the side of it into the bathroom so that she can at least brush her teeth before Kelly realizes she's awake.  Alex does her best to get her hair to seem like some resemblance of the way it was styled the night before, makes sure to brush her teeth thoroughly, before she finally exits the bedroom to head towards the kitchen.

She's greeted by a hell of a sight.  Kelly's still wearing her shorts from the night before, still wearing a sleep t-shirt as well, and she's dancing around just a little bit in the kitchen.  There is a mug of steaming coffee already on the kitchen island, a plate of bacon steaming right next to it.

"Morning," Alex says, watching as Kelly jumps just a little.

"Hey," Kelly responds, that same soft smile on her face that Alex has come to appreciate quite a bit.

Alex moves around the island then, leaning over to kiss Kelly on the cheek.

"I'm almost done with the eggs," Kelly says after she moves to give Alex a quick peck on the lips.  "Bacon and coffee are ready and there is fruit cut up in the fridge."

Alex busies herself with making a plate of bacon for both of them before she refreshes their coffees.  She divides some fruit out onto their plates before she puts the rest in the refrigerator.  She waits, looking between Kelly and the plates on the table, wondering what in the world she should be doing.

"Sit down babe," Kelly says.  "I've got this."

Alex can't help the smile that spreads across her face at the pet name, hoping that Kelly will just keep calling her that.

Alex sits down then, watching Kelly put the eggs on a plate to bring over.

"I didn't know how you took your coffee," Alex says, nodding her head towards the black coffee.

"Black is fine," Kelly says, dividing the eggs to each of their plates.  "How do you take yours?"

"Typically I'm in too much of a hurry in the morning to put anything in my coffee, but I do like a good pumpkin spice every now and then."

"You are such a softy," Kelly teases.  Alex takes a sip of her coffee before she responds, watching Kelly's eyes dancing with mirth.

"Please don't tell anyone," Alex responds, a grin on her face.

"It's ok.  It's my favorite thing about you."

"Please tell me more," Alex says, watching Kelly carefully as she walks over.  She gives Alex a little time to scoot her chair back before she sits across her lap.

"I like that you're this badass FBI agent that keeps people safe and kicks ass, but I like that that ends at work where you become this adorable, chocolate loving teddy bear," Kelly says as she leans in to kiss Alex.

It's soft at first, the taste of coffee mixed with Alex's toothpaste, before Alex pushes a bit, nibbling on Kelly's bottom lip.

"I didn't make you breakfast for you to let it get cold," Kelly says, already moving off Alex's lap.

"I'll eat, I'll eat," Alex responds, picking up her fork to gather enough for a mouth full of eggs before sending Kelly a beaming smile.

It's silent for a little while, nothing but the sound of forks on plates and coffee mugs sliding across the table.  Alex thinks about filling the silence, but she also enjoys the quiet glances, the sweet little smiles that Kelly sends her between bites.  She does speak when she's done eating.

"Thank you for that," she says.  "It's been a while since I had anyone make me breakfast.  Kara typically comes to my house and demands it instead."

Before Kelly can respond, Alex speaks up again.  "What are you doing today?"

"I was thinking about working in the garden a bit.  I haven't been able to get out there yet, and it needs some serious work."

"You have a garden?" Alex asks, looking around the apartment for any sign of a door that leads anywhere but in the hallway.

"I'll show you," Kelly grins, eyes light with excitement.  She takes Alex's hand, pulling her up to stand.  She leads Alex past her bedroom door into a hallway that Alex assumed lead to a second bedroom.  "That's the second bedroom and the bathroom," she says pointing to two doors before they round a small corner, the mystery door coming into view.  "This is why I got a first floor apartment.  I didn't want to originally, but I couldn't pass this up."

Alex walks out behind Kelly into an opening surrounded by brick on both sides from the walls of the apartment building.  A small gate sits on the other side that leads into a small gravel alley that eventually leads to the street.  The entire area is roughly fifteen by fifteen feet.  Alex can see the eventual appeal, but right now, it looks terrible.  They can only stand right at the door because of the tall grass and weeds, the area looking more like an overgrown forest than a small garden.  Alex looks around, noting the small shrubs and roots from what looks like a tree that was cut down but not dug up.

"I need to clear it obviously, but I want to plant a lot of flowers and make a little walking path with a little bench and maybe a fountain," Kelly rambles as she looks around.  Alex can tell that she must see the image perfectly in her head.  "I haven't gotten to it because it's so much to do."

"I'm sure it'll look great," Alex responds.  She pulls out her phone quickly, sending off a quick text to her sister before she turns back to Kelly.  "I really should get going.  I'm working a lot these next two weeks and have to cover the weekend shift too unfortunately, but do you want to go out next Friday?"

"I'd love to," Kelly says, following Alex back into the apartment.  It takes her no time at all to get dressed even though she wants to take her time to delay leaving Kelly's apartment.  They're standing at the door when Kelly's phone rings.  Alex indicates that she should answer it and listens patiently to Kelly talking to who she knows is Kara by the excited yelling on the other end of the phone.  When they hand up, Alex looks up expectantly.

"My sister," Alex laughs.

"Your sister wants to go shopping today.  Me, her, and Nia," Kelly says.  "It'll be good to spend some time with her."

Alex leans in to kiss her then, letting their lips drag together, as she savors the kiss.

"Call me?" Kelly asks before placing one more kiss on Alex's lips.

"You got it."

They kiss one more time before Alex actually leaves the apartment.  As she walks back to her own place, an idea forms clearly in her head.

__

Alex calls James to make sure he's free, ignoring his questions about why exactly she wants him to meet her at Kelly's apartment before she heads back to the DEO to grab the keys to the work truck they have there.  It takes almost two hours to gather up what she knows they'll need.  Alex makes a quick stop at home to change before she heads back to Kelly's apartment.

Luckily for Alex, James has a key.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing now?" He asks, even though he's wearing the clothes for working in the yard that Alex asked him to wear.

"Your sister has a garden out back that looks like a forest.  She wants to garden it but doesn't have time to do all the clean up work, and I don't want her to have to hire someone.  So, today, we are going to do it."  Alex grins at him as the man's face shifts slightly, looking a little bit confused before he seems to make the decision to ignore it, letting Alex continue speaking.  "I've got the truck as far to the little alleyway behind it as I can.  I've got shovels, rakes, a chainsaw, gloves, and everything that they guy at Home Depot said we'd need."

Alex is thankful that James doesn't question it, instead just follows Alex out into the garden.  They decide to try to clear as much as the debris with rakes as they can first, getting some trash and loose leaves loaded up in the wheel barrel, working quietly to get the first step done.  They decide to try to uproot the two shrubs and old tree, both soaked in sweat as they dig around the roots of both of the shrubs.

"Why are we doing this?" James finally asks as he leans against the handle of his shovel, pausing to take a drink of water.

Alex stares at him then, not sure exactly what to say, even though she knows that she needs to tell him.  "I like her," Alex whispers, speaking so quietly that she barely hears the words herself.  She clears her throat then, looking up at James.  "I like her."

"I like her too," he teases, "but I wouldn't have the idea of doing this for her."

"I like her, like her," Alex says.  "James, I," she pauses for a second, taking a second to dig her shovel in a bit deeper, "I really like her.  I hope that's ok."

"My sister needs someone like you Alex," he says before he stands to puff his chest out, "but I will kick your ass if you hurt her."

Alex smiles at him to ease the tension even though she knows he will.  The conversation seems to settle something between them as they get back to work.  It's quite comical to watch them pull up the shrubs.  James grips the bottom, pulling as hard as he can while Alex has her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling back as hard as she can.  It takes about ten hard pulls and a lot more shoveling before they get one of them out, already making the space look bigger and more clear.

"We might have to call Supergirl to get the tree out," James says, looking at the shrub and tree stump they still have left.

They take their time to get the other shrub out, deciding to dig more than try to muscle it out like the first one before they have to take a break for water.  Alex is certain she could ring her shirt out at this point and it'd rain sweat down from it.

"We've got two hours," James says from where he looks at his phone just as Alex's phone alerts her of the same text.

"Better get to it then," Alex grins at him, slapping him hard on the back.

The chainsaw Alex got comes in handy when removing the stump itself, making it almost easy to get it all cleared out and loaded in the back of the truck.  After the worst of it is done, they clear any sticks before using the tiller to uproot as much of the leaves and grass as they can before raking it into bags to be loaded back in the truck with the rest of it, leaving the garden nothing but uneven dirt.

"I've got it from here," Alex tells James, "if you want to take off."

James insists that he can stay, but Alex doesn't think evening out the old dirt and putting down the new dirt really requires them both.

"She's going to love this," James says as he gets to the door.  "Thank you."

Alex just nods back at him, thankful for his approval and his friendship.

Alex knows she has to hurry to get the dirt raked and filled in where they had removed the shrubs and tree stump, moving quickly to get it raked over and leveled out, making it look like a blank slate more than anything.

Alex's original plan had been to get home and showered before Kelly got back so that she could show it to her not wearing a soaked through tank top and work out shorts, but she knows Kelly is home when she hears Kara's excited voice telling her she has something to show her.

Alex's braces herself for them to come outside, hoping more than anything that she hasn't overstepped, waiting patiently as she watches Kelly's face.  Her eyes are wide, a smile on her face, a look of almost amazement as she looks back at Alex.

"Surprise," Kara squeals, throwing her hands out to present the space.

Kelly looks around it, taking her time to walk to one brick wall and back, moving carefully towards the gate at the other end.  "You did all of this for me?" Kelly asks, voice soft, emotion clear in it.

"James helped me," Alex shrugs like it's nothing because really it isn't.  Alex sees Kara slide inside, trying to give them privacy, just as Kelly lunges across the space, throwing her arms around Alex to kiss her firmly.

Kelly pulls back, arms still wrapped around Alex.

Alex tries to shrug her off.  "I am so sweaty and probably smell horrible."

"Don't care," Kelly says as she leans in to kiss Alex again and again and again.

"Thank you," Kelly finally says, pulling away from Alex.

"Of course," Alex smiles.  "I got you some stuff inside.  Got a tamper so that you can level the ground to put the walk way in, got you some gardening tools because I didn't see any inside."

"Oh Alex," Kelly says again, "thank you."

Alex is blushing now with the way Kelly looks at her.

"I'm also going to be by at some point later to put in a new fence back here.  That gait doesn't lock, and I don't want anyone to be able to just wonder in here.  You can pick out the wood color, but we're definitely getting it taller, less see through, and making sure it locks."

"Whatever you say Agent," Kelly teases, leaning up to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"I hate to do this," Alex says, "but I've really got to get home."

Kelly kisses her in the garden because Alex doesn't want to go through her apartment as dirty as she is.  She heads back to the trunk to get the trash taken care of when Kelly goes back inside.

"Do you love it?" Kara asks the second she steps back into the living room.

"I don't even know what to say.  You're sister seems so great already and now this," Kelly says, voice light with wonder. 

"Alex will do anything for the people she cares about," Kara says, and Kelly knows it.

"Thank you for today Kara," Kelly says.  "I am going to need a cold shower after seeing Alex all sweaty in that tank top."

"Ewwwww," Kara yells, clamping her hands over her ears, quickly exiting the apartment before she has to hear any more of that.

__

It's tough that night for Alex to get in bed after a shower because after two nights of sleeping with Kelly, the bed seems a bit too big for just one person.  It feels cold no matter how many times Alex pulls up the covers, but she knows that there will be many nights like this as she certainly isn't going to have Kelly spending the night that regularly in the first month or two of their relationship.

She pulls out her phone then, hoping to distract herself a bit until she can fall asleep.

She wants to text Kelly, but she stops, knowing that she shouldn't overdo it.  Alex can't help but smile though at the message she gets as she scrolls through her news feed.

Kelly: Thank you again for today.  I love it.

Alex: You're welcome.

Kelly: Goodnight, Alex.

Alex: Goodnight.

It's a simple conversation, certainly nothing earth shattering, but Alex finds herself smiling like an idiot up at her ceiling, thinking about nothing but how good this weekend had been.  She takes a deep breath then, settling herself, knowing that there is so much more to experience in this growing relationship.

__

 

Alex has a hell of a week, spending two nights sleeping at the DEO due to getting done with her day only a few hours before she would have had to get up to come back.  It's exhausting but a part of the job, and Alex misses Kelly.  She's barely been able to text her other than to ask how her day was and let her know how crazy hers had been.  She's dead set on not cancelling their date Friday and is very clear about it to everyone under her command.  It takes a threat from Supergirl to them all before Alex is actually able to leave, giving her enough time to get home and change, getting to Kelly's almost exactly at seven.

She's greeted with a soft kiss on her cheek and Kelly wearing another sun dress, and Alex has a thing now for sun dresses, she's absolutely certain of it.

"I got you these," Alex says, handing over the package of lilac seeds to Kelly.  "I thought you might want to plant them."

"Thank you," Kelly says, moving in to kiss Alex.

Alex keeps it casual on this date, taking Kelly to her favorite food truck that has picnic tables set out all around it.  Once they're loaded up with beers and tacos, they sit down a little far away from the crowd, giving them plenty of quiet to talk.

"I've got to tell you something," Alex says, voice steady and careful.  She'd had this conversation at least three times with Kara during the week, and it didn't make any sense at all not to go ahead and tell her.

"Go ahead," Kelly encourages, but Alex can tell she's nervous.

Alex takes a deep breath and a quick sip from her beer.  "I"m not FBI," she gets out.

"And Kara is Supergirl," Kelly says, eyebrows raised in a slight challenge.

"How'd you know?"

"James isn't great about censoring his stories even though he tries so hard.  FBI Agents don't wear the tactile gear that I've seen you in.  I know Nia is Dreamer so it all makes sense.  Where exactly do you work?"

"I'm the Director of the DEO.  It's The Department of Extra-Normal Operations."

"So your job is more dangerous than being in the FBI?" Kelly asks.  She takes a bite of her taco, giving Alex time to answer.

"There are parts of my job that are really dangerous.  There are parts of my job and things about Kara that make it dangerous for you to be associated with us," Alex says, face serious.

"I trust you both," Kelly says like it's the easiest thing in the world.  "I did miss talking to you this week.  Is it always like that?"

"Sometimes I barely have anything to do," Alex laughs.  "Sometimes it feels like I live there.  I have a room off my office that has the worlds smallest shower, a toilet, and a bed that I can sleep in for those nights.  I keep clothes and stuff there too.  Luckily world ending emergencies aren't as typical but missions take time and paperwork takes even more time."

"I know that bed is probably small there, but if you ever have to stay and get lonely," Kelly trails off as they make eye contact.

"You'd do that?"

"To see you?" Kelly asks.  "Absolutely."

Alex can't help the smile on her face then, and she wants nothing more than to lean across the table to kiss Kelly.

"How about a walk?" Alex asks as she gathers their trash.  "There is a beautiful path by the water right over there."

Alex takes Kelly's hand once she's thrown away their dinner, leading her towards the water.  Alex feels Kelly shiver from the wind off the water.  She quickly lets go of Kelly's hand to pull her jacket off to offer to her.  It's too big for Kelly, but Alex likes the way she looks in it.

"I don't think leather goes with my dress," Kelly jokes as Alex re-joins their hands, leading her around the path that will eventually lead back to Kelly's street and apartment.

It's quiet as they walk, enjoying each other's company, but Alex's mind is running a mile a minute at how good this feels, at how warm Kelly's hand feels in her own, how happy she is to have the woman next to her.  Alex walks slower as they get closer to Kelly's apartment, almost unconsciously, taking as long as she possibly can to get to the door.  When they're there, they linger, still holding hands.  Alex leans in then, kissing Kelly firmly.  She pulls away just enough to rest her forehead on Kelly's, lips so close together.  Alex slides her hands under her jacket that Kelly is still wearing, letting them rest on her low back before she leans in again, pulling Kelly into a hard kiss.  She's acutely aware that they're in the hallway, but she doesn't really care as she slides her tongue in Kelly's mouth.  Alex pushes back until Kelly's back hits her door, pinning her in place as Kelly runs her hands down the back of Alex's neck.  Alex is lost in the burning desire she feels, the need to open the door and take Kelly inside.  She's caught up in it, barely feeling Kelly's hands as they move down her arms, snaking around her low back to rest over her shirt.  Alex pulls back to nibble on Kelly's bottom lip just as Kelly's finger tips slide under Alex's shirt, skidding across her low back, and Alex almost jumps through the roof.

The reaction makes Kelly pull away completely.  "I am so, so sorry," she says, looking at Alex like she hurt her.

"No, it's totally ok," Alex basically pants, trying to calm down her pounding heart.

"I really am sorry," Kelly says, reaching out to touch Alex tentatively.

"Really," Alex assures her, "you shouldn't be sorry.  I have a scar there, and it's just really, really sensitive to touch.  Honestly," Alex laughs, that nervous chuckle before she is about to say something that she shouldn't.  "I don't think anyone's ever touched me there like that."

"Note for later," Kelly says as she leans in to kiss Alex one last time.  "When can we do this again?"

"I've got to work for almost the next two weeks straight," Alex says.  "Literally tomorrow until two Saturdays from now daily.  We've got this big government meeting about budgets, have to do inventory before then, have to review our containment logs, make sure policy books are updated, a lot of insanely boring stuff.  It's going to be nuts, and that is assuming no alien emergencies happen during that time.  But that Saturday, I'd love to see you."

"I'm not going to see you for two weeks?" Kelly asks, eyes sad and clearly pouting.

"I might be able to get away for lunch one day, but I'll have to let you know pretty short notice."

"I start the new job Monday so I don't know what the schedule will be like, but I'll do what I can."

"Just tell Lena that it's necessary," Alex laughs, hoping that Kelly working with Lena will help ease a bit of the post-Supergirl reveal tension.

"Call me?" Kelly asks as she leans in to kiss Alex one more time.

"You got it," Alex responds.  She doesn't even ask for her jacket back.  It looks better on Kelly anyway.

__

 

Alex doesn't get a chance to call until Wednesday, the only time she had to call other than those days was at almost midnight.  She'd decided to text Kelly then, not wanting to keep her up late.  Alex had texted so late Sunday and Monday night that she didn't even get a response, but she'd gotten one that Tuesday when she'd texted at midnight, wanting nothing more than to go to Kelly's and wrap her up in her arms.  She waits patiently while the phone rings, hoping that Kelly picks up.

"Hey babe," Kelly says, and all of the exhaustion of the past few days is forgotten in the way Alex's heart soars from just one word.  "How are you?"

"Tired," Alex answers honestly.  "We've got a meeting at 5:00 AM tomorrow so it's another night in the office for me."

"Have you eaten?" Kelly asks.  Alex looks at the clock, it's past 8 PM, and honestly she hadn't even considered dinner.

"I haven't," Alex answers just as she realizes how truly hungry she is.

"Can I bring you something for dinner?" Kelly asks softly.  "Anything you want."

Alex almost tells her she doesn't have to, but she truly does miss Kelly.

"Chipotle?" Alex asks, and she can almost picture Kelly's smile.

"I'll see you soon."

Alex calls down to security even though she'd already put Kelly on the list and sent her the address, just to let them know to escort Kelly right to her office.

__

 

"I didn't know if I could bring booze in here," Kelly whispers like she's going to get in trouble even though Alex's office door has already closed behind her.  "I did it anyway," she says as she hands Alex a flask half full with Alex's favorite whiskey.  "I thought that you could use it."

Alex takes a slow sip, the exhaustion of the past five days settling in with the taste.

"And a burrito bowl," Kelly says as she sits it out, "and chips and cheese dip."

"You're my new favorite person," Alex says as she takes seconds to grab her fork and get a bite in her mouth.  She's acutely aware that she isn't sure when the last time she ate was.

"Has it really been that bad?" Kelly asks.

"We started inventory on Sunday and came up missing eighteen guns, over a thousand bullets, two cases of sun bombs, and at least three devices that I can't tell you what they do.  You have no idea how much looking and paperwork I've had to do because of it.  We found most of the guns that were stored in the wrong place, but I have no idea what happened to the rest.  I had to fill out missing items forms, and luckily for me, J'onn was willing to back date them since he was the Director at the time.  Two agents got in a fight during it, and we had to stop a Tetragorian that tried to rob a bank.  That doesn't even count the meetings.  Tomorrow I have to do that," Alex says, pointing to a closed closet door like she wants to burn a hole in it.  She shovels a few bites in her mouth, looking at the door like she can glare hard enough and make it go away.

"What is that?"

"That is the Director closet that is bigger than this room.  It has paperwork and books, and there is supposed to be a significantly detailed arrangement and storage of items in it that J'onn never actually had inspected.  Clearly, of course, they're going to inspect it with me as Director."

"I can come by after work and help," Kelly offers.

"That's sweet, but I can't let you in there," Alex shrugs, hoping that the secrecy of her job is never a point of contention between the two of them.  "What's in the bag?" Alex asks to change the subject, nodding towards Kelly's backpack.

"Clothes for me to sleep in and ones to change into for work tomorrow," Kelly says like it's obvious.  It takes Alex a second to realize what she means.

"You really don't have to stay," Alex shrugs.

"I really want to," is the only answer she gets, and it's enough for Alex.

Kelly laughs when Alex shows her the bed.  It's basically a twin bed and a half, but it looks comfortable enough.  Alex gives Kelly privacy to get changed while she changes in her office before they're both standing in the small room that contains Alex's bed and bathroom, only a curtain separating the two.

"I can keep the door open," Alex says, "my office door is closed and no one will come in."

"Whatever you want honey," Kelly says as she watches Alex close the door, separating the sleeping area from the office.

"I kind of prefer it closed," Alex says.  She moves to lie down, scooting to the wall to give Kelly a little bit of space.

"This is probably easier," Kelly says as she moves one knee to the bed, quickly straddling Alex's lap.

Alex is aware of where they are, aware that she has never had a girl here.  She waits as Kelly leans down, her hair creating a curtain around them.  The kiss doesn't waste any time, both hungry to be together from the time apart over the last few days.  Alex trails her hands over Kelly's back, letting her shift so that she's lying on top of Alex.  She moves her hands to the bottom of Kelly's shirt, inching it up slowly until she can splay her hand across Kelly's back.

Her skin is warm, and Alex wants to run her hands higher, but she doesn't, opting to let them rest on Kelly's low back.

Kelly pulls away to kiss her cheek before she moves to Alex's ear.

"Is this what size your bed was when you were younger?  I feel like we're in high school trying to get in a quickie while your parents are still at work."  Kelly laughs as she leans in to pepper light kisses to Alex's neck.

Alex loves the weight of Kelly on top of her, craves the softness of her skin under her finger tips, and wants to never stop kissing her.  She's exhausted though so she lets the kiss wind down.

"Thank you for coming today," Alex says, kissing her quickly one last time.

"I have no where else I'd rather be," Kelly answers.  She snuggles down into Alex, head resting on her shoulder.  Alex sleeps better that night than she ever has in that tiny bed.  She completely ignores the looks from her Agents when Kelly leaves in the morning, dressed for work and holding a steaming cup of coffee.

__

 

Alex feels like she can breath again by Sunday, a meeting with her direct supervisor going really well.  He'd seem impressed with the organization of the place, the cleanliness, and that they seemed to have everything in order, everything except something insanely specific.  They hadn't kept prisoner records of each individual being held captive there.  That was supposed to include ethnic and genealogical information about their home planets, down to their diets and if the planets still existed.  They were required to include a full medical assessment as well as psychological assessments.  These were supposed to be done every three months to ensure that dangerous criminals remained locked up while non dangerous ones got a chance to integrate back into society.  Alex was pissed when she found out knowing none of that had ever been done.  J'onn had just shaken his head, saying he didn't keep up with it because he didn't see any rehabilitation for some of the occupants, insisting that none of the other Directors had ever done it either.  Alex's supervisor, Captain Johnston, insisted that the records had been a suggestion before, but now with the Alien Equality Act heading to the Senate with full support from the President, it was a requirement.  Because they had over thirty aliens in captivity, the task was going to take quite some time.  By Sunday morning, Alex had been able to get Brainy to organize all the required information - without including information from the future - and scheduled all medical and psychological assessments to be done by Wednesday to ensure that everything was digitized by then.  The inspection was Thursday and Friday with a field exercise on Saturday, and Alex wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.  Now, she just wanted ten minutes to see Kelly.

She changes quickly and stops to grab them food and coffee before she heads to L Corp.  She'd barely been able to talk to Kelly about the new job and really wanted to actually be more attentive to her.  Kelly's office is in a different part of the building from Lena's, closer to the labs and meeting rooms where she'll be assisting in research and doing most of her work.

Alex knocks before she enters.  Kelly looks tired too, but she smiles immediately when she sees Alex.

"I bring gifts," Alex says, holding up the take out bag and coffee.

Kelly stands to meet Alex, moving to kiss her on the cheek as she gestures to the small couch and table.  She doesn't have a window, but the office really isn't that bad.

"How's the job?" Alex asks.

"It has been a bit of a mess.  They've had some trouble keeping someone in this position so records are a little crazy, but we've been working on it quite a bit.  It's nice to have Lena be passionate about including my input and me in these projects.  Just getting everything organized is hard."

"I bet.  Have you gotten to work on anything yet?" Alex asks as they eat.

"Starting next week with that," Kelly answers.  "How are you?  You fell asleep on the phone last night."

"I know," Alex blushes.  "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, honey," Kelly says, "don't be."

They smile at each other as they continue eating, exchanging small talk about work and life, Kelly telling Alex about the stones she had purchased to start building in the little walk way in the garden.  Alex makes a mental note to get it scheduled to get that new gate put in for her.

Alex lingers when they're done eating, not quite ready to go.

"I don't have a meeting for another fifteen minutes," Kelly says.  That's all it takes for Alex's to scoot closer, pulling Kelly forward until they're kissing.

It takes no time at all for them to fit together, Kelly moving until she's straddling Alex's lap, Alex's hands on her back and Kelly's in Alex's hair.  The kiss is slower than some of their others, lips sliding together as Alex works her hands under Kelly's shirt.  She runs her hands up and down Kelly's back, scratching lightly as their tongues move slowly against each other.  Alex is certain that she could do this all day and be happy.

When the door to Kelly's office opens, Alex almost throws Kelly off of her, startled completely.  Kelly starts giggling when she turns around to see Lena standing there.

"I'm so sorry.  I'm a few minutes early," Lena says, eyes catching Alex as the Director starts to fix her hair.

"I"m just going to run to the bathroom," Kelly says, "I'll be right back."  She kisses Alex's before she's off.

"You know," Lena begins, a teasing smile on her face, something Alex is thrilled to see about the last month between them, "I always thought I'd catch you making out with someone in one of my offices.  I thought it'd be Sam, but I'm happy it's Kelly also."

Alex smiles at her, a little sting at the memory of what could have been with Sam, but nothing like the swell of her heart at the thought of Kelly.

Kelly comes back before Alex speaks, leaning in to kiss Alex gently.  "I'll see you Saturday right?"

"I'll be there at seven," Alex responds.  She tells Lena goodbye before she heads back to work, ready to work the long hours that she knows the next few days will hold.

__

 

When Alex finally knocks on the door for their third date, she's exhausted.  She'd been given glowing input from her superiors, a rating higher than the DEO had ever been given on one of these inspections.  She'd even been praised by the President for the work they were doing.  It felt good even as Alex discussed ways to use their resources for more community specific activities.  Her attention goes back to Kelly when the woman opens the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but she looks better than anyone else should in something so simple.

"Hey," Alex gets out before Kelly leans in to kiss her.

"I missed you," Kelly whispers, leading to another kiss.  The end of that week had been complete chaos.  Alex had fallen asleep at her desk that Wednesday night, ink smudged across the paper she'd been filling out, ink imprinted on her cheek.  The craziness hadn't stopped to where she'd only been able to send Kelly a brief text on Thursday.  Friday was met with early mornings, meetings, and more talking than Alex ever wanted to do.  She'd ended her night in the gym, needing to distract her mind with something physical, the thought of having Kelly for that when they made it to that point only making her have to work out harder, followed by an extremely cold shower.  They'd gone over the mission from four in the morning until it was done that afternoon, Alex having to meet with other officials after to go over results and create an action plan for any improvements.  She'd been able to end the week with the phone call and praise from the President, and that was enough to make it worth it.  It helped that the DEO was given a budget increase that Alex could use to fund further training, things that would help keep her Agents safe as they protected the city.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Kelly asks in the car.

"Kara told me you hadn't seen Captain Marvel," Alex grins at her.

"Traitor," Kelly says, leaving them both laughing.

The theater is almost empty considering how long the movie has been out.  Alex was surprised this theater was even still playing it, but it apparently was a part of their rotating weekly single show movies.  They sit in the back row, right in the middle with only an elderly couple in there about five rows down.  They watch the movie for a few minutes before Alex notices that Kelly is looking at her.  She turns back to her.  Without a word, they're kissing, softly at first until Kelly starts to nip at Alex's bottom lip.  The arm rest between them is a problem, but Alex pulls Kelly as close as she can.  She has one hand on her back, the other on her knee, Kelly's resting on her shoulders.  Alex knows they should pull away, knows that they should pay attention to the movie, but she doesn't want to pull away.  She'd been thinking about nothing but kissing Kelly since that day they had lunch at L Corp, thinking about when it would be a good time to do a little more than just make out.

She could kiss Kelly forever.  When a flash light shins up at them by the bored teenage employee, they spring apart, laughing hard enough to get a look back from the other couple in the theater.  Alex waits just long enough for the teenager to leave the theater before she kisses Kelly again.

"You are the one that made a joke about hooking up in my high school sized bed," Alex whispers between kisses, "now making out in the back of a move theater."

"The only thing we haven't done is hook up in a car," Kelly teases, pulling Alex in to kiss her again.

They make good on that when Alex drives Kelly back to her place, making out until it's entirely too late at night or early in the morning depending on how you look at it.

"You know," Kelly tells Alex, both completely breathless, "I still haven't seen Captain Marvel."

Alex laughs until she's leaning back in.  Kelly tells her goodnight four different times, once in the car before they're kissing again, once before she gets out of the car, once when she is standing at Alex's window, leaning down to kiss her again, and a final time from the door to her apartment building.  Alex honestly doesn't want to leave, wants nothing more than to go inside, but she leaves anyway.  She hasn't been home in two weeks, and she knew she had to do it.  Alex finds herself in a cold shower again before going to sleep, happy to be in her bed, but wanting nothing more than Kelly.

__

Alex gets to have coffee with Kelly three different mornings that week, having to force herself to work after walking Kelly to L Corp, lips still tingling from the sweet goodbye kiss she gets.  She makes a decision then that it's time to push it a little past just making out, to take their relationship a little closer to the intimacy that she can barely avoid at this point, and quite honestly doesn't want to.

__

 

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Kara asks her that weekend, watching as Alex looks between two shirt choices.

"We were going to go play pool," Alex begins, "but I kind of think I want to just spend time at the apartment with her."

"I'm sure Kelly wouldn't mind," Kara answers, searching her sister's face.

"I just," Alex begins but stops for a long pause.  "I'm ready for more with her, but I don't want to push it."

"Trust me," Kara says, "I'm sure she wants that with you too.  Just take it slow and ask her if she's ok with anything more."

Alex nods at her sister, still lost in thought, hoping that any move she makes tonight won't leave her without a girlfriend.

__

 

Alex has a bottle of wine in her hand when she gets to Kelly's doorstep.

"Wine?" Kelly asks as Alex enters the apartment, "I thought we were going to a bar?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd be in for some time with just the two of us," Alex shrugs, hoping she hasn't overstepped.

"I'd love that," Kelly answers.  She kicks her shoes off then, watching as Alex does the same.  Alex takes her jacket off while Kelly gets two glasses of wine.  They end up sitting on the couch, both quiet.

"Everything ok?" Kelly asks, like she can see the wheels turning in Alex's head.

"I was wondering," Alex starts, taking in a deep breath even though she's pretty certain Kelly isn't going to say no.  "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kelly looks delighted, a huge smile spreading across her face.  "Yes, absolutely yes," Kelly answers, pulling Alex to her for a soft kiss.  "It's really hard to talk about you at work and just call you my friend Alex."

Alex laughs.  "I agree, and I just want to be able to shout to the top of my lungs that you're my girlfriend."

They enjoy each other's company for a few minutes, just looking at each other and exchanging gentle kisses.

"Do you want to watch something?" Kelly asks.

"No," Alex answers as she pulls Kelly into her.

They've established an easy rhythm at this point, falling into it without question, Alex's tongue moving against Kelly's, Alex in full control of the pace.  Like she always does, Kelly moves until she can straddle Alex's hips, not even breaking the kiss as she moves her hands to the back of Alex's neck, scratching her fingernails up the shaved parts of Alex's hair.  Alex's hands rest on Kelly's hips, slowly moving up until they're under Kelly's shirt, resting on warm skin.  Alex is aware of how much of her hand she can get on Kelly's sides, wrapping around her back and front as Alex applies pressure with each swipe of her tongue.  She by no means is able to connect her hands, but she can slide them around to Kelly's back, covering most of the width of it with her hands.  She scratches her blunt nails up, stopping at Kelly's bra strap, and trailing them back down.  Alex pulls away from Kelly to kiss her cheek, moving across until she can kiss the side of Kelly's neck.  She trails her tongue up and down the column of Kelly's neck, sucking gently on a few different spots before she flicks her tongue over them.

Alex moves back to Kelly's lips, pulling her into another kiss as her fingers continue to work from Kelly's low back to her bra strap.  She slides her hands to the front, running across Kelly's stomach, the woman's breath catching with each pass of Alex's fingers.

Kelly pulls back just slightly.

"Your hands feel so good," Kelly says, face going slightly red like she's embarrassed.  

Alex kisses her quickly.  "What about them?"

"They're soft," Kelly says, "but calloused at the same time.  It's like the best of both worlds."

Alex laughs as she starts to stand, Kelly wrapping her legs around her in reaction.

"Can I?" Alex asks, head nodding towards Kelly's bedroom.

"Please," is the answer she gets as she kisses Kelly again, walking them towards Kelly's room.

Alex is careful to lie her down, resting her weight on top of Kelly as they start kissing again.  Kelly works her hands under Alex's shirt, avoiding the previously identified sensitive spot there.

"Can I take this off?" Kelly asks between kisses.  Alex leans back, sliding her shirt over her head.  She watches as Kelly's eyes dance around her torso.

She's tentative at the way she runs her fingers over each of Alex's abs, gliding her nail between the valley of each one.  She's never been with someone as muscled as Alex, her torso littered with scars.

"Alex," Kelly says, locking eyes with her, "you are so fucking hot."  Alex thinks that maybe it's hearing Kelly curse or the words themselves, maybe the want coursing through her veins that has her leaning back in, hands working under Kelly's shirt.  Alex helps her lean up so that Alex can remove her shirt, leaving them both in their bras.  Alex knew Kelly was small, her waist thin, but she didn't expect to be so turned on by it.  She can't stop looking at Kelly, both of them breathing heavy.

"You are so beautiful," Alex says, voice low, want coursing through her vein.  "Trust me," Alex says, "I don't want anything more than to keep doing this, but I'd like to do it right.  Could I take you out Friday?  And maybe," Alex pauses, nervous, "we could go back to my place and um, you know, continue this."

"You want to take me out for a fancy dinner before we go back to your place and have sex?" Kelly asks, trying to calm Alex's clear nervousness.

"Yeah," Alex answers quickly, hoping she hasn't ruined all of this.

"How about we get into comfy clothes and turn on a movie?" Kelly asks.  It takes everything in Alex to have to remove herself from the bed but knows that she should.

Alex opts to sleep in shorts and her sports bra.  Her breathing picks right back up when Kelly walks out of the bathroom also wearing shorts and a sports bra, and Alex is entirely too aware of how she feels about it.

Kelly turns the TV on before she lies down.  Alex slides in behind her, wrapping her arms around Kelly and pulling her back as close as she can get.

The movie is only halfway over when Kelly falls asleep.  Alex just holds her tighter, mind already working on how to make their next date perfect.


	3. I love your hands.

Alex takes a deep breath as she checks herself over in the mirror following from the floor over her black shoes, black pants, white button up shirt, and thin black tie. She checks her hair again, probably for the tenth time since she finished fixing it. She lets her eyes run over her outfit again, smoothing out her shirt. Alex finally moves away from the window, taking her time to look over the apartment. Alex had been cleaning all day, making sure the apartment was spotless and that the sheets were washed, wanting to make every single part of this perfect for them both. She'd made sure she had Kelly's favorite drinks stocked as well as made sure she had everything she needed for tonight. If everything went the way Alex wanted it to, they'd be in bed in just a few hours, tangled together, doing all of the things that Alex hadn't been able to stop thinking about since the first kiss they shared.  Alex was nervous, something different stirring in her than the nerves of being with someone for the first time, but she took a steadying breath anyway, blowing it out slowly, ready to make this night perfect.

They were both antsy on the date, trying to not make the rushing obvious, but both getting frustrated when they had to wait an additional twenty minutes past their reservation for their table. Alex had taken the chance to lean in, discreetly letting her hand run just a bit lower than Kelly's low back, to tell her how beautiful she looked. Kelly's red dress matched perfectly with Alex's black suit. Alex was having a hard time keeping her eyes on Kelly's face and not letting them drift to exposed cleavage, her darker skin contrasting perfectly with the red of her dress, making Alex's thoughts swirl into thoughts of her mouth being right where Kelly's dress begins.

They'd talked quietly through dinner, just enough to fill the silence while they ate a little too fast until their plates were taken away. Alex insisted on dessert, scooting her chair closer to Kelly's so that she could lean in close while they waited for the waiter to bring back the chocolate cake selection. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was just how bad Alex wanted Kelly that gave her the confidence, but she moved her hand to the inside of Kelly's bare knee, letting her palm rest on her warm skin.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Alex whispers into her ear, letting her hand slide up just slightly higher.

"I thought about asking if you wanted to cancel dinner," Alex continues, placing a gentle kiss to Kelly's cheek.

She stops her hand a few inches away from Kelly's center but under the hem of her dress. Alex is about to speak when the waiter returns, setting the cake in front of them.

Alex has to continue to think about taking their time as she eats it, letting Kelly eat off her fork, but she doesn't want it to seem like she's in hurry, doesn't want to seem desperate even though she can barely contain how much she wants to pull Kelly close.

Alex pays, showing her urgency with a toss of a stack of bills onto the table. She takes Kelly's hand, taking the walk back to her apartment to cool off a bit from how her head spins with the thought of what they're about to do.

When they get inside Alex's apartment, Alex smiles at the candles lit throughout, courtesy of Supergirl, and the soft music playing from the stereo.

They both kick their shoes off, Kelly quickly hanging her jacket by the door.

Alex steps closer, hands moving to Kelly's hip to slide them around to her low back. Their foreheads are almost touching as Alex moves her hand from Kelly's low back to her cheek, letting her fingertips run up from Kelly's hips slowly, until she can brush her thumb over Kelly's bottom lip.  Alex dips the pad of her finger slightly into Kelly's mouth. Kelly's eyes darken at that. Alex has just seconds to move her hand before they're kissing, Kelly's hands locking behind Alex's neck as Alex's find her hips again. Alex slides her tongue into Kelly's mouth at the same time she lets her hands dip lower, palms running over the curve of Kelly's ass to squeeze gently.

Kelly moans into Alex's mouth as they start to move towards the bed. Alex doesn't want to break the kiss, but she does so they can step up the two stairs into her bedroom where more candles surround the bed.

Alex kisses Kelly again as she moves her hand to the clasp of her dress, taking her time to slowly pull it down until she can run her hands across Kelly's back, taking her time to run each calloused fingertip down the divots of Kelly's spine.

Alex pulls away to help Kelly turn, letting her hands runs over Kelly's shoulders and down her arms as she takes the dress down with her. Alex shimmies it over Kelly's hips, taking her hand to steady her as Kelly steps out of it. It's the first time Alex has seen Kelly in just a bra and underwear, and the sight is better than she imagined it would be. She takes her time to look, following Kelly's breasts to her slim waist, down her legs to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," Alex whispers.

Alex is surprised when Kelly reaches forward, grabbing onto Alex's tie to pull her close. The kiss is easy to settle into, Alex letting her hands roam Kelly's back as Kelly pulls at Alex's tie to loosen it. She starts to work on Alex's buttons as Alex unhooks her bra, breaking the kiss to help her take it off, before Alex pulls her back in. Alex guides Kelly to the bed, helping her lie down on her stomach.

"Stay here," Alex says as she moves to the bathroom, sending Kelly a wink over her shoulder. She grabs the massage cream she'd picked up earlier.

Alex carefully straddles Kelly's hips, giving her a smile as Kelly watches her over her shoulder. Alex puts some of the cream on her palm to start working her hands over Kelly's back, watching Kelly relax into the bed. She presses firmly, moving both of her hands up the length of Kelly's spine before she runs her thumbs around her shoulder blades, massaging the stress from the week from tight muscles.  

"God, Alex, that feels so good," Kelly moans as Alex's fingers work around the muscles between her spine and shoulder blades. She takes her time on a specifically tender spot before she moves up to her neck, using her thumbs to work the muscles.  Alex scoots back just slightly to slide her hands down the length of Kelly's spine, digging her fingernails in just a little.  She continues lower, hands working over the curve of Kelly's ass, kneading the flesh there with strong hands.  Alex hooks her fingers in Kelly's underwear, sliding off the bed to pull them down and discard them with the rest of Kelly's clothes.

Kelly rolls over as Alex stands there, looking down at her.  Alex takes her time to take off the tie and shrug off her shirt to enjoy the view, kicking her pants and socks off as quickly as she can when Kelly gives her a very specific look.

"You look so good like this," Alex says as she crawls back on the bed, resting her weight on Kelly.  Kelly's legs wrap around Alex as she pulls her in more, guiding Alex into a firm kiss.  Alex grinds into her with each swipe of her tongue against Kelly's, feeling Kelly's heat and wetness through Alex's underwear.

Alex pulls away to kiss her cheek, moving down to run her tongue down the length of Kelly's neck, taking her time to suck lightly at a few different spots before she soothes them with her tongue, taking her time to do it again and again.

Alex nibbles over Kelly's collar bone, trailing her tongue down between the valley of Kelly's breasts, continuing lower to suck on the skin just under Kelly's nipple.  Alex swirls her tongue over Kelly's nipple, it hardening immediately with each swipe over it.

"That feels so good Alex," Kelly groans as Alex trails her hand up, stopping to pinch the nipple she doesn't have her mouth on.  She moves to the other side, smearing the wetness from her mouth over Kelly's nipple while she sucks on the other one.

Alex doesn't move her mouth away, flicking her tongue over Kelly's nipple, as she trails her other hand up, running her fingertips up Kelly's neck.  Kelly takes Alex's hand in her own, moving Alex's fingers towards her mouth to bite at the tips of them.

"I love your hands," Kelly moans as Alex finally stops sucking on her chest to look up at her.

"I love how calloused they are but how gentle your touch is," Kelly whispers, kissing softly over the pad of Alex's fingers.

Alex moves lower then, spreading Kelly's legs as she leans in to place gentle kisses on the inside of her thigh.  Alex takes her time, running her tongue up the inside of Kelly's thigh to her outer lips, sucking on them firmly before she trails her tongue back down the inside of Kelly's thigh.  She repeats the motion, never staying on Kelly's center long enough to do anything other than suck lightly over her.

"Alex please?" Kelly moans.  Alex runs her tongue through Kelly's wetness, sliding from her entrance to her clit, back and forth as Kelly's hips shudder with each swipe of Alex's tongue.  Kelly's fingers grip into Alex's hair as Alex slides her tongue up, running tight circles around Kelly's clit.  Alex sucks it firmly, circling quickly in rhythm to each buck of Kelly's hips.

Alex knows it's about to happen when Kelly's grip in her hair gets almost painful, Kelly's hips bucking wildly.  She comes, legs shaking, Alex's name tumbling from her lips like a prayer.

Alex takes her time to bring Kelly down, flicking her tongue over her slowly until Kelly's breathing slows down.

Alex kisses up her body right next to her bellybutton, just over her heart, the side of her neck, and finally to her lips.

The kiss in languid at first, Alex letting Kelly taste herself on her tongue, until her hands start to wander down, sliding over Kelly's stomach to grip her thigh.  Kelly pulls away from the kiss.

"I need you inside me," Kelly says as Alex's fingertips slide through her wetness, taking the time to gather it at her fingertips, teasing her entrance.

"Don't make me beg," Kelly says as Alex slides one finger inside.  She drags it out slowly, curving it while she goes back in, finding the spot she's after by the way Kelly's eyes snap shut.  

Alex doesn't stop the slow pace, curling her fingers with each thrust.

"Alex, please," Kelly finally pleads.  Alex doesn't keep her waiting, instead she slides her finger out, adding a second one as she moves back inside.  Kelly's moans mix with expletives and Alex's name as Alex picks up the pace until the only sound in the room is their breathing and Kelly's wetness with each stroke of Alex's fingers.

Alex doesn't stop, picking up her pace until her wrist burns from it, but she wouldn't stop for anything with the way Kelly meets her thrusts.  Alex can feel her tightening around her fingers, each thrust bringing Kelly closer and closer to the edge.

Kelly's hands move from Alex's hair to grip her shoulder, fingernails digging into Alex's back as Kelly comes, hips shuddering wildly as Alex works her through her orgasm.

Alex slows her movements, sliding slowly in and out of Kelly until she removes her fingers completely.  Kelly's breathing hard, eyes still closed as Alex kisses her cheek, holding her close as she comes back down.

When Kelly's eyes finally open, her smile is genuine, relaxed.

"Alex," Kelly says, "that was so good."

Alex leans in to kiss her then, Kelly pushing until Alex is on her back.  Kelly straddles Alex's hips, reaching down to grip the sides of Alex's sports bra, pulling her up until she can slide it off.

Kelly doesn't hesitate to lean over, kissing Alex while her hands tease Alex's breasts, pinching and kneading them as their tongues move together.  

Kelly pulls back, fingers hooking into Alex's underwear.  Alex watches her face as Kelly pulls them off and sees nothing but desire there.

Kelly leans back in, kissing Alex firmly before she moves down her neck, biting and sucking across the expanse of skin between her jaw and collar bone.  Kelly continues lower to kiss across Alex's chest, teasing her nipples with the tip of her tongue, until she continues to move, running her tongue along the divots between each of Alex's abs.  Kelly takes her time to suck on each spot, leaving tiny red marks in her wake.

"I love your stomach," Kelly says, sparing a second to look up at Alex before she moves to Alex's hip bones, sucking on the skin there.

Alex's legs spread as Kelly settles between them.  She puts her hands on Alex's chest, scratching her fingernails down to her breasts, small red lines follow her fingernails over Alex's breasts, down her abs, to the curve of her hip.  Kelly lets go then, moving her hands to each of Alex's knees, sliding around to the inside of her thighs to scratch up to her center and back, getting closer to touching Alex where she wants her to with each swipe of her hands.

Kelly moves back up, kissing Alex softly as she slides her fingers through her wetness, stopping at her clit to run over it, barely using any pressure at all.  Kelly dips her tongue into Alex's mouth, running it over the roof of her mouth as she increases her pressure, fingers flicking quickly over Alex's clit.  Alex moans into Kelly's mouth as the kiss gets sloppy, teeth banging together as Alex's hips roll to meet Kelly's pace.

"Fuck that feels good," Alex says, head falling back to the pillow below as Kelly moves to suck a nipple into her mouth.  Kelly doesn't stop, pressure firm against Alex's clit, sliding over her and sending sparks of pleasure through her entire body.

Alex can feel it building in the pit of her stomach, feel it ebbing and flowing like it's going to happen at any second.  All it takes is a firm press over her clit from Kelly for her to come completely undone, liquid hot pleasure shooting through her, little aftershocks continuing with each movement Kelly's hands make, until Alex is certain she has never had an orgasm that good before.

They lie there, basking in each other, Alex's fingertips rubbing up and down Kelly's spine, Kelly's head resting on her shoulder as they both catch their breath.

"Why'd we wait so long to do that?" Kelly asks causing Alex to huff out a laugh.

Alex pulls her closer to kiss her forehead.  "Get a little rest," Alex teases, "because I'm not even close to done with you."

Alex forgets all about the rest when Kelly climbs back on top of her.


	4. You’re a saint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Kara, and James learn a little more about Alex and Kelly’s relationship than they want to.

After their first night together, Alex is barely able to keep her hands off Kelly. When they aren’t together, she can’t stop thinking about her, letting her mind wander to the nights and days they’ve shared. Sometimes, her face burns hot from the memories, leaving her stammering and ignoring the knowing stares of the other DEO agents. She misses the weight of Kelly’s body, the smoothness of her skin, the feel of her breath on her neck, and finds herself craving it, sometimes at the worst times. Like when Kara is about to throw a punch and Alex doesn’t dodge it because she gets a whiff of Kelly’s perfume off her own clothes, or when she completely spaces out during a meeting thinking about the first time she saw Kelly’s lipstick smeared across her own face. It’s enough to have her scrambling to finish work early, hoping to get just a few short hours with Kelly before her sister’s night with Kara.

__

“Hey,” Kelly says, smiling at Alex as she crosses her apartment, hands settling on the side of Alex’s face to pull her into a sweet kiss. “How was your day?”

“I missed you,” Alex gets out before she’s leaning in again, stopping any reply from Kelly’s lips with a firm kiss. It takes no time at all for them to settle into it, lips molding together in a long familiar kiss, one that Alex has been thinking about all day, craving. She’s firm in the way she pushes into her girlfriend, commanding the kiss she’d been unable to get out of her head throughout the work day. She pulls Kelly into her, the desire burning for her girlfriend, thoughts lost in the press of their lips.

Alex slides her tongue into Kelly’s mouth as her hands move to untuck Kelly’s button up from her skirt, allowing her to splay her hands across Kelly’s back. They kiss as she lets her hands drag across warm skin, fingernails moving around to scratch lightly at her stomach.

Alex doesn’t break the kiss as Kelly’s fingers move over the shaved parts of her hair, taking her time to unbutton Kelly’s shirt. Alex pulls away slightly to help Kelly shrug the shirt off, exposing a black bra that makes Alex’s mouth water.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Alex says, pulling Kelly to her again to kiss her.

Alex’s hands move from Kelly’s low back as her lips run over the curve of Kelly’s neck, hands trailing up her back to unhook her bra. Alex’s calloused hands run over the exposed skin of Kelly’s back, hand sliding to the straps as she kisses across Kelly’s collarbone. She steps back to pull it off Kelly’s arms, admiring the woman standing in front of her, wondering again why someone so gorgeous would want to be in this moment with her, thankful for it nonetheless.

“You really are beautiful,” Alex says.

“You said that already,” Kelly says, grinning at her, smile bright.

“Doesn’t make it less true,” Alex says before she’s walking Kelly backwards towards her bed. Shoes get kicked off somewhere before the two steps that lead them to Alex’s bed.

Alex sits on the edge of the bed, Kelly bunching up her skirt to straddle Alex’s lap. Kelly’s fingers tangle through Alex’s hair, yanking on it lightly to tip her head back to move back in to kiss her.

Somewhere in the kiss that Alex never wants to end, Kelly gets Alex to break it long enough to take her shirt and sports bra off. The press of their chests together is warm, soft skin moving together, Alex’s entire body on fire because of it no matter how many times they’ve been like this before.

Kelly’s fingers don’t stop skirting through Alex’s hair, nails digging slightly into her scalp when Alex’s hands cover her breasts, teasing her nipples until they’re firm against Alex’s fingers.

Kelly moans into her mouth, hips starting to grind into Alex’s lap, letting the redhead know that Kelly is absolutely ready for more.

Alex stands, Kelly yelping in surprise as she wraps her legs around Alex’s waist.

Alex kisses her as they turn. She tries to softly put Kelly on the bed, but it ends up being a little more of a drop and shuffle until they’re at the head of it.

Alex kisses her softly, pulling Kelly’s bottom lip between her teeth as she moves away, releasing it with a wet pop. Alex trails her lips down Kelly’s neck, sucking at the divot above her collarbone, licking over the hot skin to sooth it. She drags her tongue up the column of Kelly’s throat, stopping to kiss behind her ear, before she moves back down. She skips over Kelly’s breast to nibble and tease the skin over Kelly’s ribs, licking and sucking the sensitive areas that have Kelly moaning, fingers fisting into Alex’s hair to hold her to her skin.

Alex takes the cue and moves back up, letting her tongue circle a firm nipple before she sucks it into her mouth, alternating between sucking and flicking over it quickly. Alex’s name leaves Kelly’s mouth in a breathless whisper as she moves to the other breast, her hand going to run over the wet nipple where her mouth had just been.

Alex knows she’s teasing her, but she also knows how much Kelly loves the build up, usually wanting to be dripping wet before Alex actually touches her anywhere to do something about it. She moves lower, swirling her tongue over Kelly’s belly button.

Eyes lock as she pulls the zipper on the side of Kelly’s skirt down, helping her wiggle out of it. Alex scratches her fingernails across Kelly’s stomach as she moves them down to hook them in black lace, hands pressing firmly down Kelly’s legs as she takes them off.

Kelly’s legs spread as Alex moves between them. She kisses Kelly’s lips, kisses her chin, trails her tongue between Kelly’s breasts, moving lower with each swipe of her tongue. She slows down over Kelly’s stomach, touch swirling over the skin between her belly button and hip bone, enjoying each buck of Kelly’s hips against her, each moan whispered out loud. She finally dips her tongue between Kelly’s wet lips, tongue trailing over her sensitive clit with little pressure. She takes her time to lick down to Kelly’s entrance, circling it before she moves to suck on the sensitive skin just at the inside of her thigh. Alex lets her tongue wander from Kelly’s entrance just before her clit, stopping to move back down, until nothing but the sound of Kelly’s moans fill the apartment.

Alex trails her tongue back up, following her previous path until she can kiss Kelly’s mouth, letting her taste her wetness on Alex’s tongue.

Alex moves to the side of her to start her hand at Kelly’s neck, trailing delicately over a firm nipple, across Kelly’s hip bone, and down to the inside of her thigh. Alex digs harder with her fingernails on the inside of Kelly’s thigh, trailing her hands up towards the apex of her thigh.

Alex slides one finger inside, curling it as she moves back out to drag down Kelly’s sensitive walls. She fucks her slow, one finger that definitely won’t be enough pushing deep inside of her before the moves it back out. Alex watches Kelly’s face, the slow flutter of her eyes closed, the way her lips are slightly parted. She looks back down, watching her finger disappear inside of Kelly, her wetness visible when Alex slides back out.

She uses her middle finger this time, reaching deeper, thrusting into Kelly with a little more speed than before until she stops completely.

She trails her wet fingers upward, over Kelly’s stomach, up her neck, to rest at her bottom lip. Kelly’s mouth opens more to take Alex’s wet fingers into her mouth, running her tongue between the digits. Alex thrusts into Kelly’s mouth, burning the sight of it into her own memory. Kelly licks her fingers clean, Alex pulling her fingers from Kelly’s mouth, slick with spit.

Alex kisses her lightly as she moves her hand back down, finally sliding two fingers inside of Kelly, giving her what she wants.

One of Alex’s favorite things about having sex with Kelly is that no matter how much she teases her, Kelly doesn’t come quickly, requiring time to build her up and tip her over the edge. Alex loves it. She loves taking all of that time to work Kelly up, to fuck her until her thighs are trembling with how much she wants to come. She thrusts into Kelly, speed quick, fingers curling where Alex knows Kelly loves.

Alex also knows that Kelly loves waiting, letting the pleasure ramp up until her orgasm shakes her entire body. Alex waits, enjoying the way Kelly meets each thrust, eyes closing with each swipe of Alex’s fingers against her most sensitive spots.

“More baby,” Kelly whispers, giving Alex the cue that she’s ready. Alex picks up the pace, using her thumb to swipe over Kelly’s clit. Kelly’s fingers grip Alex’s shoulder hard, no doubt leaving little crescent shaped indents as she falls over the edge, Alex’s name leaving her lips like a prayer.

Alex works her though it, earning hard shudders of Kelly’s hips with each firm swipe over her sensitive clit.

Alex finally pulls out, wiping her wet fingers on the sheets as she leans in to kiss Kelly.

“Fuck,” Kelly breathes, smiling at Alex as Alex kisses that sweet smile again and again.

They lie there for a few minutes, both basking in it, until Kelly moves to straddle Alex’s lap.

“My turn,” Kelly grins as she begins to lean down.

It all happens fast. Alex hears the thud on her balcony, hears the door to her apartment opening, before she can really get her brain to understand what it means. It takes Kara’s gasp before she realizes that all her sister can see is Kelly’s naked back.

“I am so sorry,” Kelly yells and of course Kelly makes it worse. She jumps off Alex like she’s been burned, pulling the sheet with her to attempt to cover up, leaving Alex naked from the waist up on a bed without anything to cover her.

Kara averts her eyes as Alex scrambles for her bra and t-shirt, letting Kelly pull her clothes back on.

“I am so sorry,” Kara says, facing away from them still. “I wanted to see if you wanted me to grab dinner.”

“You can turn around now Kara,” Alex says, clothes uncomfortable from the ache between her thighs that Kelly was just about to do something about.

“I’m going to go get us burgers, and I will be back,” Kara says before she’s back out the door, leaving the balcony quickly.

Alex is mortified until she realizes that Kelly is laughing, almost doubled over.

“I guess that was bound to happen at some point,” Kelly laughs. “She’ll be back any moment so I’m going to go and save Kara the embarrassment.”

“She won’t be here all night you know?” Alex says back, pulling Kelly into a hug, skin still warm.

“Text me when she’s gone, and I’ll finish what we started.”

Alex walks her out before she tidies up a few things.

Kara waits an insanely long time to come back, but Alex can’t help but laugh at the redness still burning her cheeks.

“Want to talk about it?” Alex asks.

“Literally never,” comes Kara’s response before they’re on the couch, Kara starting up the movie before Alex has a chance to retort.

__

“Want to get lunch?” Kara asks a few days later, the embarrassing incident still burning between them.

“I’m going to meet Kelly at L Corp actually, but you’re welcome to join us,” Alex responds, grinning that teasing smile at Kara.

“Nope,” Kara says, backing away and shaking her head. “I need at least another week before I see the two of you together again.”

Alex laughs at her sister as she quickly retreats. She grabs her helmet, opting to take her motorcycle to her girlfriend’s job.

Alex stops for food, earning a grin from Lena’s security head at the desk as she slides him a steaming cup of coffee. She knows it never hurts to have those guys on your side. He tells her thank you, nodding his head towards the elevator that’ll take her right to Kelly’s floor.

Kelly’s standing in front of her desk when Alex gets there wearing a red loose fitting dress that shows off her beautiful arms and brown skin.

“You don’t have any lunch with you,” Kelly teases as Alex sets down her helmet.

“I ordered it,” Alex grins at her, stepping closer. “I thought it’d give me a few minutes to have my dessert first.”

Kelly lifts her dress, leaning back to sit on the side of her dress, making sure she’s not sitting on it so that Alex has plenty of room.

“By all means,” Kelly grins as Alex reaches her.

Alex feels her body burn with anticipation. They’d talked about this before, during sex and in conversation, but Alex wasn’t completely sure it’d ever happen until this moment.

She kisses Kelly, letting the thrill of her girlfriend’s lips mixed with the slight chance that they’ll get caught fuel her as she dips her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth.

Alex knows she can’t take too long to get this done because the food will be there in probably ten minutes. The last thing she wants is to scandalize the delivery guy like she had her sister.

She drops to her knees, kissing the inside of Kelly’s thigh. Alex slides her hands up Kelly’s dress, gripping her underwear to pull them off. Alex sticks them in her pocket for safekeeping before she spreads Kelly’s thighs further apart. It takes a little shuffle of Kelly’s hips to get her right on the edge of the desk where Alex can drape one of her legs over her shoulder.

“You’re already wet, baby,” Alex whispers from her place between Kelly’s legs.

“I’ve been thinking about this since this morning,” Kelly says, and Alex gets a flash of how their morning had started with a short but hot make out in the shower.

Alex bites the inside of Kelly’s thigh, earning a quick yelp.

“Be quiet, baby,” Alex whispers, “or I’ll have to stop.”

She starts slow, sucking on Kelly’s lips before she swipes her tongue between slick folds. Alex circles Kelly’s entrance, sliding her tongue inside, before she repeats it, teasing Kelly by alternating between sucking on her wet lips and licking through her drenched folds. She can’t see Kelly’s face because of her dress, but she can tell that Kelly’s gripping hard at the desk. Kelly rolls her hips into Alex’s mouth trying to get her to move higher where she wants her the most.

Alex circles her clit then, tongue moving slowly around it before she ducks back down to Kelly’s entrance. Alex repeats the trail, Kelly’s wetness coating her face and chin as she dips her tongue into her girlfriend’s entrance and moves back up, circling her clit over and over again. Alex knows Kelly can’t come like this, but there is something intoxicating about Kelly’s quiet moans, at the choked back sobs, at each roll of her hips as they get faster and faster.

“Alex, fuck,” Kelly moans, and Alex knows she needs to finish this up before they get caught. She stops circling Kelly’s clit to suck on it, earning the moan she’s after. She flicks her tongue over it quickly, Kelly’s thighs tightening to keep Alex where she is. Alex keeps it up, knowing Kelly needs it like this, tongue moving quickly up and down over her clit. A gush of wetness coats Alex’s chin, and she knows she’s close.

She reaches up giving Kelly her hand, never stopping as Kelly sucks Alex’s fingers into her mouth. Kelly comes, hard, a new flood of wetness coating Alex’s face as Kelly’s hips shudder out her pleasure. She bites down hard on Alex’s fingers, but it keeps her quiet so that no one walking by the office will have any idea what is going on.

Alex stands then, holding Kelly as her breathing evens out.

Just as Kelly closes her legs and stands on shaky feet, the door swings open, Lena walking in holding two delivery bags.

“I ordered the same so I thought I’d bring it to you,” Lena says as her eyes catch Alex. She cuts her eyes at Kelly who Alex knows is sporting blush red cheeks. Lena moves her eyes back to Alex, and in that moment, Alex knows exactly what this looks like. She hadn’t even had a chance to wipe the come off her chin before Lena’s face breaks out into a wicked grin.

“Don’t worry,Alex,” Lena starts as she sits the bag down on the coffee table, “there are plenty of napkins in the bag to help you clean up.” Lena full out winks at her before she’s out the door, leaving Alex’s cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Kelly cleans closer, leaning up to give Alex a sweet kiss.

“She handled that better than Kara,” Kelly teases, watching Alex’s eyes go wide again, face burning hotter in embarrassment if that’s even possible.

“We should probably eat,” Alex says. “You sit that out while I go clean my face.”

Kelly can’t help but laugh when Alex gets back, face still red.

“It really is ok, baby,” Kelly says as Alex sits, scooting closer to her.

“Lena is never going to let me live that down,” Alex says, groaning.

“You still tease her about breaking a beaker three months ago. I think you’ll both be alright,” Kelly responds.

Alex is silent as they eat, and Kelly can tell she’s still freaking out.

“What would you do if you walked in on Lena and James?” Alex finally asks.

“Ok, good point, but James is my brother. Lena isn’t your sister,” Kelly answers after she finishes chewing her bite.

“But Kara walked in on us earlier this week,” Alex says, voice rising in panic, “she is my sister.”

“Baby,” Kelly teases, “in a month this will be just a funny story.”

“I’m never having sex with you again,” Alex says.

“Yeah, right,” is the response she gets from her girlfriend before Kelly starts eating again.

Alex’s face burns red the entire trip back to the DEO. It gets worse when she can see J’onn because Alex knows that no matter how hard she tries all she is doing right now is projecting the look on Lena’s face after she’d walked in. J’onn confirms it when he laughs, leaving Alex to hide in her office the rest of the day to prevent him from reading any more of her thoughts.

__

Alex has to get through a grueling next two days without Kelly, complete with having to apprehend two aliens in another plot to destroy National City that leaves her tired, sore with back pain that’ll probably last weeks, and starving. The starving is solved easily with a pizza that Kara heat visions into being ready immediately-so that leaves Alex still tired and sore, intent on taking a shower and going to bed.

Those plans change when her girlfriend knocks on her door, winking at Alex as she slides past her.

“I heard you had a long day baby,” Kelly says, leaning forward to place a kiss to Alex’s lips, soft and slow. “How about a bath and a massage?” Kelly asks, holding up the bag in her hands.

Alex can’t help but nod.

“Good,” Kelly responds. “I’m going to go run the bath. You go get naked.”

Alex barely musters a ‘yes ma’am’ before she heads towards her own bedroom. She’d already been checked over or any obvious injuries, assessed for anything that would need stitches, but it doesn’t stop the bruises from being seen when she takes her shirt off. It’s nothing horrible. She has certainly had far, far worse, but it’s still dark against her pale skin on her side. Alex considers calling off the whole thing because of the reaction she thinks Kelly will have, but she powers through for the closeness with her girlfriend.

Alex enters the bathroom tentatively as she watches her girlfriend pour Epsom salt into the tub that’s filled with water .

Kelly gets in first, eyes widening at the bruise on Alex’s torso but ignoring it in favor of helping her girlfriend down into the water. Alex leans against Kelly’s front, relaxing back in the warm water that really does feel like heaven.

Alex barely has to shift for Kelly to start working her wet hands through her hair, getting it wet and trying to detangle it as best she can. Alex groans when Kelly starts to work shampoo through her hair, massaging her scalp at some of the most tender spots, working through the long strands and skidding over the short sides until Alex is almost asleep against her.

It feels like heaven as Kelly rinses out the shampoo, letting her hands run back over Alex’s hair to put the conditioner in. She starts at the end of the long strands, lathering back towards her scalp. Kelly lets it sit as she rubs at the muscles of Alex’s neck, massaging out knots that have been there for years.

Alex has no idea how long Kelly rubs her neck and shoulders, leaving her putty in her hands, and completely misses her rinsing the conditioner from her scalp.

Alex leans up so that Kelly can lather soap on the loofa, groaning as Kelly starts to work the soap over her shoulders, down her arms, and back up before descending her back. Kelly is tender in the soft way she moves over the bruise on Alex’s side.

“Turn around baby,” Kelly says, leaning away to give Alex room to turn. Kelly takes her time to run the loofa up Alex’s legs carefully, as high as she can reach before she moves to the other leg, tracing patterns that have Alex relaxed more than she ever has been and impossibly turned on. Alex’s legs spread on their own as Kelly runs the loofa between her legs, gentle pressure making Alex’s eyes snap shut.

Kelly moves away completely to get the loofa rinsed off before her hands are back on Alex’s thighs, sliding up until fingertips tease between Alex’s legs.

Alex realizes in the moment how long she’s been waiting for this. Kelly hadn’t been able to return the favor previously because of Kara, leaving Alex wet and uncomfortable. Kelly hadn’t been able to return the favor after Lena walking in on them in her office, leaving Alex just a little bit short of desperate.

She spreads her legs further, letting Kelly work over her clit, fingers sliding in soft circles around it with just the right amount of pressure. Alex doesn’t need much to send her floating towards an orgasm, something soft that makes her entire body tingle with pleasure. She doesn’t crash over the edge so much as she softly falls over it, each stroke of Kelly’s fingers bringing her higher and higher until her back arches and spark fly.

When she finally opens her eyes, she’s met with the sight of a very pleased Kelly leaning back against the tub, watching Alex carefully.

“You’re a saint,” Alex says as Kelly pulls the plug on the tub to let the water out. Kelly doesn’t even let Alex dry herself off, instead forcing her to sit on the edge of the tub while she does it, hands and towel soft against Alex’s tired skin.

“Now,” Kelly whispers against Alex’s skin, leaving a feather light kiss there, “I put a towel down on your bed. Go lay down on your stomach, baby.”

Alex does as told because who is she to deny the beautiful woman that has completely stolen her heart.

It doesn’t take long for Kelly to join her, both of them still naked from the bath.

Alex is comfortable, relaxing into her sheets when she feels the bed dip beside her. Warm hands start on her low back, warm massage oil coating them as Kelly starts to knead through the tight muscles of Alex’s spine. Alex allows her brain to turn off, enjoying the sensation of Kelly’s hands, lost in the pleasure of it all.

Kelly’s fingers don’t get near the bruise on Alex’s side as her hands work from her low back, up between her shoulder blades, across her shoulders, and back down, repeating the path over and over until Alex feels like maybe she won’t wake up tomorrow with a massive amount of back pain.

Kelly’s fingertips stay light as she trails down Alex’s backside, over her hamstrings, and down her calves. On her way back up, Kelly digs into the muscles, working out the trigger points in Alex’s calves, massaging out the tightness in her hamstrings, fingers finally settling to knead at the firm muscles of Alex’s backside.

Alex doesn’t feel time pass, wouldn’t know if it has been twenty minutes or an entire hour. She’s lost somewhere between asleep and awake, before Kelly guides her to flip over.

The sight of her is enough to turn Alex on, even more than the massage has at this point.

Kelly continues to massage, rubbing Alex’s feet, up her shins, spending a long time to work the tension out of her quads. Kelly’s hands continue higher, massaging Alex’s breasts and rubbing her nipples until they’re hard. Alex moans, letting Kelly know exactly what she’s doing to her.

Kelly continues to tease Alex, massaging to the front of her shoulders and down her arms, pressure firm as she slides her hands back up to Alex’s shoulders, running across her chest, and back down the valley between her breasts to spread her legs.

Their eyes lock as Kelly leans forward, placing gentle kisses on Alex’s hip bone, running her tongue across to the other before she dips between Alex’s legs.

“Oh fuck,” Alex groans as Kelly’s tongue slides through wet heat, tongue flicking quickly over her clit and down to her entrance.

Kelly teases her with her tongue exactly the way she teased her with her hands during the massage, never spending enough time in one place to actually let Alex come, but it’s more than enough to turn Alex into a moaning, writhing mess.

Alex’s hips buck as Kelly sucks on her, tongue flicking over her immediately after. It’s torturous and beautiful and more than Alex ever imagined sex could be- the way Kelly knows exactly what she needs. Kelly flicks her tongue over Alex’s entrance, tongue trailing up to her clit. Kelly teases initially, lazily running her tongue over Alex’s clit before she finally gives in, flicking her tongue lightly over it, strokes of her tongue getting deeper with each shudder of Alex’s hips.

This time Alex slams over the edge like she’s falling from miles in the sky, entire body shaking with it, toes curling and splaying out, her whole body moving with the ebb and flow of the intense orgasm that along with the bath and the massage leaves her completely boneless, almost unable to move at all.

Kelly doesn’t try to make her move, just pulls the comforter over them and snuggles into Alex’s side. It takes no time at all before Alex falls asleep, holding tight to the woman that she’s pretty certain she loves.

The next day Alex sends Kelly a text that says thanks for the massage and the orgasms. It only takes a few minutes before she realizes that she’d clicked on the wrong Olsen, sending the text message to Kelly’s very strong, very protective older brother.

Alex tries to play it off as a joke, but she knows she’s never going to live this down.

Not with James. Not with Lena. And certainly not with Kara.

Oh well, it was worth it.


	5. You do? I really do.

Alex could tell that Kelly wanted to ask her something, lying there curled up together after watching a movie.  She’d seen the way Kelly would open her mouth to speak, think about it, and then close it again, that adorable crinkle evident between her brows.  It was making Alex antsy and nervous, concerned that something was wrong that her girlfriend couldn’t figure out how to tell her.

“Hey,” Alex finally says, Kelly’s head turning to look at her.

”Is everything ok?” Alex asks, bracing herself for the answer.  She can’t think of anything that would be wrong, but she prepares herself for the worst anyway.  They hadn’t even had a fight in the relationship, much less anything that should be bad.

”I want to ask you something.” Kelly admits, eyes locking with Alex’s.

“Shoot,” Alex says, feigning nonchalance as best she can even though her heart is pounding in her chest.

”I don’t think it’s something you’ve done, and I don’t want you to feel like everything we’ve been doing isn’t enough because it has absolutely been perfect,” Kelly rambles.

”Hey,” Alex says, a hand on her forearm stopping Kelly.   “Just ask.”

”I was wondering if you’d want to use a strap on in bed?” Kelly asks quietly.  Alex can see the moment that Kelly is about to start rambling again, but Alex squeezes her arm just slightly.

”Would you, um, would you want me to wear it?” Alex asks, the hesitation clear in her voice.

”I would.  If you’d want to,” Kelly answers, both looking at each other nervously.

”Yeah,” Alex says immediately because honestly it is absolutely something she has thought about before, and it’s definitely something she’d want to do with Kelly.  “Yeah, I want to.”

That conversation is what leads them to a small store just off the main drag in downtown National City.  It’s three floors, the main level, a second level, and a basement.  You walk in on the main level where the entire store’s stock of lingerie is displayed with things that you can buy in the grocery store like lube and condoms on the wall the only indication that this store is anything more than a lingerie store.

The employee that greets them is nice, putting Alex at ease.

”Just so you both know,” she begins, “the basement has some of our more speciality items, whips, chains, cages, those sort of things.  The back room here,” she points, “has our magazines and movies.  The upstairs has our other sex toys including harnesses and dildos.  Is there something specific you are looking for?”

”I’m trying to get this one strapped up,” Kelly teases, Alex’s entire face going bright red at the way Kelly pats her on her ass.

”Head upstairs, Stacy is up there.  She’d be happy to help you or let you browse.”

Kelly takes mercy on Alex when they get up there, telling Stacy that they’re going to browse a bit before they make any decisions.

They discuss it, Alex getting more comfortable with each passing moment.  She decides she’d rather go for the harness briefs with an o-ring, picking a set that has two o-rings.  Alex’s entire face and neck turn red when Kelly tells her why there are two different ones, one for Alex to enjoy too and one so that she can thrust a little harder.  Kelly’s tickled by Alex’s nerves, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.  Who knew that something as simple as a sex store would turn Kelly’s badass Alex into a blushing mess?  Stacy makes a comment that they’d fit Alex really well, leaving Kelly laughing and Alex even more bright red than she’d been.

”So,” Alex says once that’s done, “which kind do you like?”

”I don’t want anything super realistic,” Kelly says, laughing again at the disgusted face Alex makes.  “I think about 1.5 inches, maybe 6ish inches long, purple preferably.”  That gets the laugh she’s after as Stacy points them to the areas they can find ones more similar to what Kelly is describing.

They settle on two different ones, one that is a little bit shorter but the width Kelly wanted and one that’s a little bit longer but a little wider.  Kelly watches Alex as she nervously pays, makes Kelly carry the bag, and basically rushes them back to her apartment, looking around frantically like they’re doing something illegal.

When they’re back, Kelly’s entire body shivers at the thought of it, watching Alex’s face go from curious to that sexy, confident grin that has Kelly wanting her more than she did just seconds ago.

“Go put it on baby,” Kelly says, watching as Alex looks at her and then back down at the toy.  Alex finally seems to talk herself into it, heading into the bathroom.

She’s in there for a long time, long enough to make Kelly wonder if she should check on her, when Alex finally comes out.  She’s still wearing jeans and a t-shirt, the bulge in her crotch the only indication that anything has changed.

“I feel weird,” Alex says, but it’s all she gets out before Kelly is pulling her into a kiss, lips coming together, easily establishing the heat they’ve been feeling for each other for a while now.

Alex’s hands go to Kelly’s back, pulling her in closer, while Kelly’s go to Alex’s hair, one tangling in the long strands while the other runs over the shaved parts, her fingernails scratching across the skin something she has long gotten used to and come to crave.

It’s easy to fall into this, Alex’s tongue swiping across Kelly’s lips to meet hers, Kelly relenting to Alex’s pace almost immediately.

And Alex never wants to stop kissing her, never wants to move from the spot she’s in as she pulls Kelly’s bottom lip between her teeth to bite it firmly.

Both breathing hard when Kelly pulls back slightly, it’s silent except for the sound of inhales and exhales.

Alex watches Kelly carefully.

“You trust me right?” Kelly asks.  Alex nods as Kelly’s hand runs over the bulge in Alex’s pants, putting enough pressure that Alex can definitely feel the base of it rubbing against her.  It’s enough to make her groan.

Kelly kisses her, one quick peck before she starts to move down, her hand trailing from Alex’s crotch, down the inside of her thigh, finally resting on Alex’s knee as Kelly kneels in front of her.

Alex realizes what she’s doing before Kelly’s hands start to unbutton her jeans, but it still has Alex wanting, impossibly turned on at the prospect of it.  Kelly unzips Alex’s jeans, pulling the toy out.

Kelly’s eyes meet Alex’s as Kelly takes it in her hand, leaning in until she can circle the head of the toy with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck,” Alex groans as Kelly’s hand applies pressure at the base, pushing into Alex’s clit enough for her to totally understand why the harness they had chosen had two options of where to wear the toy.

Alex watches carefully as Kelly’s lips close over the head, swirling her tongue over it as she moves her mouth over and off the head.  Alex almost feels like she can feel each swipe of Kelly’s tongue as the pressure on the base increases to the point that Alex has to stop herself from rutting against it.

Kelly takes the head in her mouth, lips closing over it as she leans in more, taking half of its length down her throat, her lips almost meeting her hand that starts to move up and down on the shaft, alternating the pressure on Alex’s clit.

Kelly moves her hand away completely, causing Alex to whine, but she’s rewarded with the sight of Kelly taking it all the way down her throat, head bobbing as the toy pushes into her mouth and comes back out, covered in Kelly’s spit.

Kelly’s eyes never leave Alex’s as she grips Alex’s hand, moving it to the back of her head.  Alex is careful, slow, as she tangles her fingers in her girlfriend’s hair.  She pushes Kelly’s head gently forward, the movement causing her mouth to slide over the head and just slightly down the shaft.  Alex has to stop herself, restrain snapping her hips forward to fuck Kelly’s mouth, when her hand continues to push and pull Kelly’s hair as her mouth takes the toy in and out.

It’s too much, Alex unable to resist pushing her hips forward to meet Kelly so she stops, pulls up slightly on Kelly’s hair, the strap on sliding out of her mouth as Alex helps her stand, barely taking a second to pull her into a fierce kiss.

Tongues move together as Alex gets her hands on Kelly’s backside, hands sliding down to the back of the thighs to pick her up.  Alex carries her to her bed, taking the time to kiss her firmly before she lays her down.

Alex follows Kelly down, lips melding together as Alex gets lost in Kelly’s mouth.  Their bodies push together, trying to get closer, as Kelly’s hands roam over Alex’s back.  She works her hands under Alex’s shirt, finally breaking the kiss so that she can force it over Alex’s head.

Alex kisses her, harder this time, Kelly’s nails scratching across Alex’s bare back, tongues moving in a practiced rhythm.  Alex rocks her hips forward, the toy pressing into Kelly, causing Alex to swallow the moan that leaves Kelly’s mouth.

Alex finally leaves her lips, moving down her neck to suck and nip at the soft skin there, tongue moving up and down the column of Kelly’s throat until she can bite at her earlobe.

Alex doesn’t stop, mouth moving over every bit of Kelly’s neck she can reach until she has no choice but to pull back, long enough to rid Kelly of her shirt and bra, giving Alex more skin to explore.

She takes her time, tongue trailing between Kelly’s breasts down to her belly button, further to the clasp of her jeans.  Alex runs her tongue across, just above Kelly’s jeans, to nibble at her hip bone.  She moves across Kelly’s abdomen, teasing Kelly’s skin until she can bite at the her other hip bone.  Like she always does, Alex can tell that Kelly is getting impatient by the way she tugs at her hair, trying to pull Alex’s head back up to her chest.

“Want something?” Alex asks, looking up at Kelly.

“Baby please?” Kelly whines.

Alex knows that Kelly knows it’ll get her what she wants, but she relents anyway, finally covering one breast with her hand while her tongue swirls around the other one.

She pinches her fingers over one hard nipple while her tongue flicks over the other, loving each moan she pulls from Kelly.

Alex switches, alternating side to side until Kelly’s nipples couldn’t be harder, until Alex knows she’s one breath away from begging Alex to do more.

Alex stands then, making a show of pulling her jeans off before she leans over the bed, unhooking and unzipping Kelly’s jeans to pull them down.

“You are so beautiful,” Alex whispers as her hands start at Kelly’s ankles, sliding up to the inside of her knee, continuing up the inside of her thigh to splay out of Kelly’s hips.  Alex hooks her fingers in Kelly’s underwear, pulling them off, still regarding her carefully from where Alex stands at the foot of the bed.

Alex’s heart hammers in her chest as Kelly opens the bedside drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube.  Alex watches Kelly sit up, squirting the lube onto her hands.

Her hands go to the strap on, rubbing up and down to smear the lube, pushing against the base enough to push it into Alex’s clit with each stroke of her hand.

Kelly’s legs spread as she lies back, Alex moving on top of her.

Kelly wants to help, but she can tell by the concentration on Alex’s face that she’s figuring it out herself.

Alex pushes herself forward, fingers moving to Kelly’s entrance to line the strap on up.  Alex pushes her hips forward, the head of the dildo moving into Kelly.  Alex’s eyes are locked on the area that the strap on pushes into Kelly as she shifts her hips forward just a bit more.

Alex finally looks up when Kelly moans, Alex still moving slowly as she continues to move inside, getting it about halfway in before she moves her hips back, the strap on moving most of the way out before Alex slowly moves back.  Alex can’t decide where to look as she watches Kelly’s face for a second before she looks down, watching the strap on move inside and come out coated in Kelly’s wetness.

“Holy fuck,” Alex says as she starts to push further inside.  Each push of her hips forward is slow, pushing deeper inside with each movement back in, until she’s all the way inside Kelly.

“You ok?” Alex asks.

“Yes baby,” Kelly responds, breathless.

Alex’s hips start to move, in and out at a slow pace.  She leans forward to kiss Kelly then, tongue moving against Kelly’s at the slow pace that Alex’s hips move forward and back.

Kelly lets her get used to it, lets Alex get used to the rhythm of moving her hips, of moving back just far enough to prevent the toy from coming out completely.

Kelly finally reaches up, fingers gripping around Alex’s biceps.

“Harder baby,” Kelly whispers.

Alex picks up the pace just slightly, shuddering through getting used to it before she starts to work with Kelly.  Each push of Alex’s hips forward meet Kelly’s thrust down, Alex picking up the pace as she watches Kelly’s eyes close.

“More baby,” Kelly says, and Alex does, thrusting hard into her, rocking the bed with the force of it.

Kelly’s ankles lock around Alex’s back to hold her close, Alex’s breaths coming out in quick pants as her hips rock into Kelly.

“God, yes, baby,” Kelly groans, “that feels so good.”

Alex’s kisses are sloppy, more lips pressed together as she fucks Kelly, sweat rolling off Alex’s forehead, bodies slick against each other.

“Fuck baby, more,” Kelly says, nails digging into Alex’s back as Alex’s hips thrust forward at a bruising pace.

Kelly’s moans and pants are almost incoherent as she her legs tighten around Alex while her walls tighten around the toy, making sure they both stay in place.

“Fuck,” she whispers, eyes opening just briefly before they slam shut.

Alex knows Kelly’s about to come at each sharp moan she makes, the sounds getting closer and closer together until Alex can feel Kelly’s legs shake, falling over the edge hard, Alex’s name a mantra mixed with curse words.

Alex slows down carefully, trying to catch her own breath from the exertion of it.  She’s aware of Kelly’s body pressed into her, the sweat collecting between them, Kelly’s hips still jerking with each aftershock as Alex slides out of her.

Alex’s heart hammers in her chest as she watches Kelly until she starts to open her eyes.

Alex collapses next to her, breathing hard as Kelly rolls to her side, her head going to its place on Alex’s shoulder, her leg thrown over Alex’s torso.

It’s quiet for a long time, both of them catching their breath, fingers running over soft skin as they enjoy being connected to each other.

“I need to go to the gym more,” Alex says, laughing lightly to break the silence.  Kelly lets out a little giggle before the silence stretches out, their breathing evening out as Alex’s hands run up and down Kelly’s arms.  Alex can feel Kelly’s heart beating against her, each breath she exhales tickling Alex’s neck.

She’s struck by how perfect it is, being there with Kelly, in the blissful after math of being as connected as they had been, a culmination of everything that had been happening over the last few months.  Alex can feel the words burning in the back of her throat, wanting to say what she has been feeling for longer than she’s willing to admit.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex says instead, earning a little kiss to her neck.  Those words don’t feel right, don’t do enough to quiet the three little words bouncing around in Alex’s head.

“I love you,” Alex says.  The words are out before she can even consider if it’s too soon, if this is a bad time.

“You do?” Kelly asks.

“I really do,” Alex tells her.

“I love you too,” Kelly responds, grinning Alex’s favorite smile at her.

The kiss Kelly gives her is sweet and gentle as she pushes until Alex is all the way on her back, Kelly straddling her stomach.

“I am about to rock your world, Alex Danvers,” Kelly teases.

Alex watches her carefully as Kelly leans down, mouth moving to Alex’s neck as she bites and sucks a path down to Alex’s collarbone, taking the skin between her teeth to tug on it gently.

Alex groans as Kelly’s tongue flicks over the spot that she’ll have to spend a lot of time covering up in the morning.

Their eyes meet as Kelly lifts onto her knees, hand moving to the strap on to guide it to her entrance.

Alex is lost again as she watches it slide inside of her girlfriend, sinking deeper and deeper until Kelly’s skin meets Alex’s. 

Kelly’s hips shift, rocking forward and backward, slowly.

“My god,” Alex groans when the base of the strap on starts to rhythmically slide against her, putting pressure on her clit with each rock of Kelly’s hips.

Kelly’s hips stop as her hands move to Alex’s breasts, kneading them as her thumbs swipe over erect nipples.

“You’re killing me,” Alex whispers.

She realizes exactly how much of an understatement she’s making when Kelly’s hips lift, decreasing the pressure on Alex’s clit, before she moves back down, sliding the base of the strap on against Alex exactly the way she’d want it to.

And Alex, good lord, Alex never thought she’d get that much pleasure from something like this.

It builds with each time Kelly lifts up, the strap on sliding half way out of her before she moves back down, picking up her pace with each movement.  Alex rocks her hips, meeting Kelly’s thrusts.  It’s enough to make her legs shake.

“Holy fuck,” Alex says as Kelly leans down to kiss her.  Kelly moans into her mouth as she picks up her pace, slamming herself down until the only sounds in the room are their moans and the slap of skin sliding against skin.

Alex holds Kelly’s back as they kiss, pulling down until Kelly can’t move anymore.  Alex begins to thrust into her, slowly at first until she picks up the pace, Kelly’s body rocking against her own.

“Alex, yes, please don’t stop,” Kelly whispers against Alex’s mouth.

Alex knows she can’t get off too at this angle, but she can’t stop with the way Kelly moans in her ear, a sharp cry echoing throughout the room as Alex thrusts hard into Kelly.

Alex lets up when Kelly pushes against her.  The rhythm builds again as Kelly’s hips roll, pushing the toy against her walls while the base rubs against Alex, and Alex knows from the sparks that shoot from her center that it won’t be long.

She thrusts her hips up, meeting Kelly’s thrusts.

Alex watches as Kelly’s hands move to her own breasts, pinching her nipples, and Alex wishes more than anything in that moment that she could capture the moment with a camera, relive it over and over again until it’s burned in her memory.

Alex can feel it, each spark of pleasure, the pressure starting to build in her core.  Her hips shudder on their own as Kelly moves against her.  Alex’s fist clench the sheets as the sensation starts to build, higher and higher, until she knows she’s about to crash over the edge.

“Alex, baby,” Kelly groans, pressing down with a bit more force.

It sends Alex over the edge, that coil that had been building deep inside of her, snapping until she can’t feel anything but liquid hot pleasure shooting from her core to her legs, her toes curling on their own.

She vaguely aware of Kelly still moving against her, dragging Alex’s orgasm out with each movement of her hips, shock after shock of pleasure making Kelly’s name tumble from Alex’s lips.

Kelly comes too, Alex can tell from the erratic movements of her hips, the bace of the strap on pushing against Alex almost a little too much for how sensitive she feels.

She’s grateful when Kelly’s hips finally stop rocking, her girlfriend’s body collapsing forward to rest on Alex.

It’s silent for a little while, both basking in it, until Kelly moves off of Alex, lying beside her.

Alex doesn’t really want to move enough to take the toy off, but she does anyway, wanting to be close to her girlfriend more than anything.

They’re facing each other, Kelly’s legs tangled with Alex’s, Kelly’s finger gently running over Alex’s bare arm.

“God, I love you,” Alex whispers.

“You already said that,” Kelly teases.

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true,” Alex says back, leaning in to kiss Kelly gently.

“I love you too, Alex Danvers,” Kelly responds, snuggling deeper into Alex.

And Alex knows, more than ever before, that this is all she’ll ever need.


End file.
